夢のような - s o ñ a d o r a
by Camila Senju
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata Hyuga decidiera cambiar? Siendo desheredada de la sucesión del Clan Hyuga, Hinata decide aspirar a ser Hokage. Una nueva Hinata Hyuga acaba de surgir, capaz de conquistar el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Esta historia va a estar basada en Hinata Hyuga.

Debo aclarar que en este fic, los padres de Naruto están vivos y la masacre Uchiha nunca ocurrió.

Sí, muchos cambios pero ya van a ver por qué ;)

¡Espero que les guste!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"Todas las personas nacimos destinadas a algo, pero todos compartimos un mismo destino: "la muerte""_

Una deshonra. Eso dijo su padre luego de su entrenamiento cotidiano con él. No podía lograr dominar su doujutsu a sus diez años mientras que su hermana menor lo logró siendo cinco años menor que ella.

Ella y su hermana ya se habían enfrentado por orden de su padre para demostrar que era fuerte y digna de ser la heredera pero el resultado fue desopilante, ella perdió miserablemente ante su padre y los ancianos consejeros del Clan.

 _Flashback_

 _Era una mañana un poco nublada en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. De pie en el patio principal del Compuesto Hyuga estaban Hiashi y su padre reunidos junto a otros miembros. Sus hijas, Hinata y Hanabi estaban enfrente de él esperando a que hablara._

\- _Hoy las dos realizarán un duelo de prueba – comenzó a explicar Hiashi con los brazos cruzados – veremos la fuerza que tienen – frunció el ceño – no permitiré que ninguna de las dos se reserve nada. Luchen para derrotarse – terminó con una mirada severa_

 _Lentamente, Hiashi se acercó a Hinata y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. La miró a los ojos._

\- _Hinata, lucha y demuéstrame que eres digna de ser la heredera del Clan Hyuga – habló Hiashi_

\- _Hai – asintió_

 _Hiashi volvió a su lugar al lado de su padre. Este día cambiaría sus vidas para siempre._

\- _¡Empiecen! – ordenó Hiashi_

 _Apenas terminó de decir la palabra, Hanabi se lanzó hacia su hermana con sus palmas en alto. Con esfuerzo, Hinata detuvo aquel poderoso golpe. Hanabi contraatacó dando un salto y volviendo a atacarla constantemente. A duras penas, Hinata se defendió de cada puño suave hasta que tuvo el momento perfecto para atacarla. Hinata levantó su palma repleta de chakra dispuesta a golpear el pecho de Hanabi pero esta ya sabiéndolo dio un salto hacia atrás evitándolo._

 _Ambas hermanas se miraron y corriendo se acercaron para continuar. Los miembros de la segunda rama observaban asombrados el combate, las chicas estaban peleando con todo su poder. Golpes y patadas eran dadas continuamente._

 _Hanabi estaba asombrada, su hermana no dejaba ningún hueco para golpearla. En ese instante, pudo ver uno y procedió rápidamente a atacarla pero Hinata golpeó su mano haciendo que fracasara. Hanabi casi pierde el control de su cuerpo pero puso su pie delante de ella para evitarlo. Su hermana, se preocupó por ella pensando que la había herido pero se tranquilizó al ver que no fue así. Las hermanas Hyuga iban a realizar su último golpe dando así un resultado contundente. Levantaron sus manos repletas de chakra y se acercaron para atacarse. El movimiento fue rápido. La palma de Hanabi golpeó el estómago de Hinata haciendo que esta cayera derrotada al suelo._

\- _¡Se acabó! – exclamó Hiashi acercándose a sus hijas_

 _Hanabi observó con preocupación a su hermana mayor que estaba en el suelo. La había derrotado._

\- _Tou-sama – susurró Hinata reincorporándose_

\- _Fuiste inferior a Hanabi, a la que sacas cinco años. Es suficiente. ¡Retírate! – gritó Hiashi_

 _Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación._

 _Fin Flashback_

Su naturaleza era amable y solidaria. Jamás dañaría a su hermana. Además la confianza en sí misma era muy baja y también influía en sus decisiones.

A partir de ese momento, los miembros de la primer y segunda rama susurraban en su contra. La consideraban no digna de ser la heredera, de ser débil.

Estaba harta de todo. De que la subestimaran. Pero en esos momentos recordó a alguien.

Naruto. Él, un chico al que más admiraba desde lejos. Nunca se atrevió a acercarse a él pero todos los días lo veía entrenar y esforzarse por mejorar. Cada vez que la juzgaban y menospreciaban, huía para buscarlo y observarlo. Aquello le hacía sentir mejor, con una nueva determinación y así lograba vivir cada día con el peso de las palabras de su Clan sobre sus hombros.

Ella tenía un primo. Su nombre era Neji. Lo llamaban el prodigio, el genio del Clan Hyuga. Admiraba su perseverancia en sus entrenamientos pero por alguna razón él la odiaba con toda su alma. En muchos entrenamientos, intentó asesinarla o dañarla lo más posible pero su padre lo detenía.

Hinata parpadeó y toco sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. Llorar, desde que tenía memoria lloraba por una u otra razón. No quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba que su madre estuviera en este mundo para que ella la abrazara y consolara pero eso no era posible.

Estaba cansada de llorar, de soportar los susurros, el odio y menosprecio de su familia especialmente el de su padre.

− Hinata-sama – llamó una sirviente con respeto – su padre desea verla

− Hai – asintió poniéndose de pie

La sirviente era quizás su única amiga llamada Nami, descendiente de la segunda rama pero jamás la despreció sino que la apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba. Ambas llegaron al despacho del Líder del Clan. Nami sonrió alentadoramente y Hinata correspondió su sonrisa para luego enfrentarse a su padre.

− Hinata – dijo Hiashi sentado junto a dos ancianos – hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Hanabi heredará el mando del Clan Hyuga – informó severamente, Hinata agachó la cabeza con tristeza – el destino no quiso que fueras la heredera, por desgracia no tienes el talento ni la fuerza para ser mi sucesora. Naciste siendo amable y odias la lucha – continuó Hiashi sin emociones – por lo tanto al Clan Hyuga no le sirve alguien así – Hinata comenzó a sollozar en silencio – y continuarás tus estudios en la Academia para servirle a la aldea

− ¿Me-e po-ondrán el se-ello de ma-aldición? – preguntó Hinata entre lágrimas

− No, la edad máxima para colocártelo ya fue excedida y si lo hacemos podría matarte – explicó un anciano

− Puedes retirarte – ordenó Hiashi

Lentamente, Hinata se retiró de la oficina y cerró la puerta corrediza. Estaba temblando, había sido desheredada. Se apoyó en una pared cercana y rompió nuevamente en lágrimas mientras se deslizaba por la pared. Se sentía tan derrotada y mediocre. De repente se sentía furiosa consigo misma por ser tan débil.

− ¡Hinata-sama! ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó con preocupación Nami

Hinata no respondió solo comenzó a correr a su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie. Cuando llegó a su habitación después de trastabillar varias veces, cayó de rodillas y agachó la cabeza mientras continuaba llorando. En un intento de dejar escapar su frustración, apretó los puños fuertemente con enojo.

Luego de unos minutos, con tristeza Hinata se puso de pie junto a la ventana y miró a la luna que brillaba en lo más alto del cielo pero unas sombras llamaron su atención. Era Hanabi y su abuelo.

− Pusimos a Hinata al servicio de la aldea – explicó el anciano – en unos años se graduará como genin

− Ya veo – contestó Hanabi mirando el suelo

− Es una lástima, pero no hay motivo para cargar con una heredera que no puede seguir el nivel – dijo el anciano cruzando los brazos – ese es su destino. Pero tu destino es diferente, pues naciste con una fuerza que supera a la de tu hermana, Hanabi – el hombre la miró – tendrás que pulir esa fuerza siempre, por el Clan Hyuga

− Hai – susuró Hanabi cerrando los ojos

Una nueva determinación floreció en lo más profundo de su ser. Ella iba a demostrarles a todos ellos quienes se hacían llamar su familia que estaban equivocados. Ella podría cambiar su destino.

− Prometo convertirme en alguien mucho más fuerte y jamás volver a ser débil – susurró Hinata mirando la luna – Les demostraré a todos que puedo ser fuerte y digna de proteger a los que amo – prometió secándose las últimas lágrimas que derramaría

Sintiéndose una nueva persona, Hinata decidió vivir su vida a su propia manera y convertirse en kunoichi sin retroceder a sus palabras.

Hinata se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto pero sus ojos demostraban que algo dentro de ella había cambiado.

Era una nueva Hinata Hyuga.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, el sol alumbraba todo el lugar sin una sola nube. Los comerciantes recién empezaban a abrir sus negocios, señoras barrían las veredas y los niños salían a buscar a sus amigos para jugar.

Mientras tanto en el Compuesto Hyuga se podía ver a Hinata Hyuga preparándose para un nuevo día donde sería una nueva persona más segura de sí misma. Ya no dependería de nadie, solo ella misma se haría fuerte.

La noche anterior había decidido dejar de espiar a Naruto y comenzar a esforzarse más en sus debilidades que básicamente eran muchas. Su padre ya no la entrenaría pues ahora había fijado su atención como heredera en su hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuga. Por supuesto, ella no odiaba a su hermana ni nada por el estilo.

Hinata pensó en cambiar su atuendo, tomó una camiseta negra de su armario y unos pantalones cortos negros de un cajón de este y por supuesto sus sandalias ninja. El conjunto parecía muy oscuro pero por ahora era lo único distinto que poseía. Después de haberse cambiado, debía ir a desayunar junto a su padre y hermana. Lo haría pues si no sería una falta de respeto. Ella bajó las escaleras hasta el salón donde en efecto Hiashi y Hanabi estaban desayunando.

\- Hanabi, a partir de hoy entrenaremos todas las mañanas – informó Hiashi con severidad

\- Hai – asintió Hanabi

Hinata desayunó en silencio siendo ignorada por completo mientras Hiashi le explicaba a su hija menor lo que le enseñaría. Luego de esto, Hinata se retiró del salón y fue a su habitación donde recogió sus elementos ninja para ir a entrenar en un campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando Hinata había llegado al campo de entrenamiento no sabía cómo empezar pero al instante recordó una de las tantas críticas de su padre en sus entrenamientos privados. Él le decía que no golpeaba con suficiente fuerza y chakra al entrenar el movimiento especial de sus palmas es decir, las Katas de las Mil Hojas.

Ella decidió comenzar a mejorar eso así que se posicionó enfrente de un tronco del campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a golpearlo con sus palmas simulando que era una persona, en cada golpe agregó más chakra de lo que agregaba antes. Fracasaba una y otra vez, sin poder dañar al tronco. Hinata frunció el ceño y procedió a golpear con más chakra el tronco, la madera astillada lastimaba sus manos en cada golpe pero no le importó.

 **Cuatro horas después**

Hinata continuaba golpeando el tronco, el cual ya estaba bastante dañado. Hubo momentos en que el dolor la superó haciendo que se detuviera pero regañándose a sí misma seguía entrenando a pesar del dolor de sus manos las cuales estaban muy cortadas y rojas.

Después de haber roto aquel tronco por los miles de golpes que le había producido, Hinata se sentó agotada en el suelo de tierra que por inercia apoyó sus manos en el suelo lo que la hizo sisear de dolor. En estos momentos deseaba saber algo de ninjutsu médico. Sonrió levemente, buscaría en la biblioteca de la aldea algunos libros para aprender lo básico pero por ahora se conformaría con un ungüento curativo.

Una señora de aspecto maduro estaba paseando por los campos de entrenamiento cuando casualmente vio a una niña de cabello azulado golpeando concentradamente un tronco. Por curiosidad, continuó observándola hasta que se detuvo para descansar y ponerse algún tipo de ungüento. Ella hizo muecas mientras deslizaba dicho ungüento sobre sus lastimadas manos. La mujer decidió continuar su camino pero con la imagen de la niña entrenando en su mente.

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuevamente, Hinata se despertó para luego desayunar junto a Hiashi y Hanabi. Aunque su padre no pasó por alto las vendas envueltas alrededor de sus manos. Ella se levantó de la mesa agradeciendo el desayuno y se dirigió a entrenar.

En el camino al campo de entrenamiento, vio a Naruto caminar junto a sus padres donde reían por alguna razón. Ella observó su familia y deseó tener su suerte pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos y continuó su recorrido al lugar de entrenamiento.

Cuando finalmente llegó no pudo evitar notar que el tronco donde había estado entrenando estaba cubierto con pajas para evitar que se lastimara. ¿Quién haría algo por ella?

La señora que el día anterior había estado observándola sonrió ante su estupefacción. Como respuesta sus pensamientos, hizo su aparición.

\- Eso hará que no te lastimes – explicó la mujer

\- ¿Qu-uién es usted? – preguntó Hinata sospechosamente

\- Es una cortesía muy común dar tu nombre antes de preguntar el de alguien más – sonrió la señora

\- ¡Go-omen! – tartamudeó Hinata, regañándose mentalmente por ello – mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga

\- Soy Midori – se presentó la mujer – he visto tu entrenamiento y me impresiona el alcance de chakra de tus manos

\- ¿Le impresiona mi entrenamiento, Midori-san? – preguntó con incredulidad Hinata – lo que hice es muy básico y no es lo suficientemente bueno – murmuró

\- No dije que fuera perfecto, tiendo a ver los movimientos ninjas más allá de lo normal – explicó Midori con las manos en las caderas – y puedo asegurarte de que tienes potencial y puedo pulirlo – sonrió – si quieres, puedo entrenarte

\- ¡¿Enserio?! – exclamó Hinata con emoción – ¡Sí, por favor Midori-san!

\- A partir de ahora soy Midori-sensei y quiero que estés aquí a las cinco de la mañana todos los días – informó Midori para luego esfumarse en una nube de hojas

Hinata estaba súper feliz, alguien la entrenaría para hacerla fuerte. Con mucha más determinación se dirigió al tronco para continuar entrenando su Kata de las Mil Hojas. Cada golpe que Hinata hacía al otro estaba repleto de chakra, por lo menos no dudaba de la cantidad de chakra que debía usar.

Después de dos horas repitiendo aquel movimiento constante hizo que sudor se le formara en la frente. Hinata debía admitir que sus muñecas le dolían pero no quería parar, debía mejorar. Además comenzaría un nuevo entrenamiento mañana. Se detuvo un momento para abrir y cerrar sus manos, el dolor comenzaba a molestarla pero continuó haciéndolo. Obviamente paró para almorzar un bento que ella misma se había preparado, se sentó debajo de un árbol para disfrutar de aquella delicia. Nuevamente retomó su entrenamiento hasta el atardecer donde terminó agotada, sabía que ese entrenamiento no era nada pero poco a poco mejoraría.

 **En el Compuesto Hyuga durante la noche**

Durante una parte de la tarde noche, Hinata había dormido unas cuantas horas y se despertó a altas horas de la noche. Sin poder dormir decidió ir al patio de la casa donde había un árbol de entrenamiento. Se posicionó enfrente del árbol y comenzó a golpearlo con sus palmas fervientemente.

Desde el piso superior a través de la ventana, Hanabi observó a su hermana mayor entrenar en el patio. Ella nunca deseó ser la heredera, al contrario admiraba a Hinata por su determinación cuando su padre le decía que no era digna del Clan Hyuga. Cuando Hiashi le informó sobre el cambio de heredero, se sintió mal por su hermana mayor. La amaba y no quería que sufriera pero ahora que la veía sonrió pero recordó lo que le dijo su abuelo, uno de los ancianos.

 _"El destino de Hinata es una lástima – explicó el anciano – ella nunca podrá ser fuerte"_

 **Al día siguiente**

Fiel a la orden de Midori. Hinata estaba de pie en medio del campo de entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana. Su sensei estaba enfrente de ella, mirándola.

\- Hinata, atácame – ordenó Midori con calma

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Atacarla? – preguntó Hinata preocupada

\- Estás repitiéndome – comentó Midori – dije que me ataques, quiero ver tu poder

\- Hai

En posición de batalla Hyuga, Hinata comenzó a correr hacia la mujer con su palma derecha en alto. Al estar cerca, Midori con un simple movimiento golpeó su mano desviándola. Hinata amplió los ojos, ese golpe era característico del Clan Hyuga. Sin esperar, Hinata contraatacó fervientemente mientras Midori con calma continuaba desviando cada uno de sus ataques.

Ya frustrada, Hinata decidió hacer un último golpe por lo tanto activó su Byakugan. Se puso en posición puño suave. Estiró sus palmas hacia adelante y luego colocó su brazo derecho hacia atrás mientras desplazaba su pie izquierdo adelante.

\- Hakke Sanjūni Shō – exclamó Hinata en su posición y luego corrió hacia Midori – ¡Ocho trigramas, dos palmas! – dijo Hinata bloqueando dos puntos de chakra – ¡cuatro palmas! – bloqueó otros dos – ¡ocho palmas! – repitió el movimiento – ¡dieciséis palmas! – continuó Hinata – ¡treinta y dos palmas! – exclamó bloqueando esos últimos puntos de chakra

Midori se esfumó en una bola de humo. Hinata parpadeó, era un clon de sombra. La verdadera Midori salió de entre los árboles aplaudiendo lentamente.

\- Eso fue grandioso, Hinata – sonrió Midori – pero tengo entendido que esa técnica es en realidad de sesenta y cuatro palmas, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó acercándose a la niña

\- Sí, es de sesenta y cuatro palmas – contestó desactivando su kekkei genkai

\- Dime, ¿por qué no las hiciste? – preguntó Midori con calma

\- Porque… porque no puedo – contestó Hinata con los puños apretados

\- ¿Y por qué no puedes? – volvió a cuestionar la mujer

\- Po-orque… porque… no lo sé – contestó confundida

\- ¿Lo ves? Nada te detiene a lograr esa técnica, Hinata – explicó Midori – y a partir de ahora, nos enfocaremos en que lo aprendas

\- Hai – dijo Hinata sorprendida

A partir de entonces, Midori le explicó a Hinata con detalles la técnica de ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas. Aquella mujer sabía muchas cosas del Clan Hyuga, entre ellas el duro entrenamiento de sus miembros desde pequeños, la rivalidad entre el Souke y Bouke es decir la rama principal y secundaria, y la severidad de Hiashi Hyuga. Desde que vio a la pequeña Hinata entrenando por sí misma, pudo darse cuenta de que la niña estaba sufriendo pero en sus ojos vio el deseo de ser más fuerte y demostrarle al mundo que podía ser un excelente shinobi. Midori sonrió para sí misma, Hinata le recordaba su pasado e infancia. Ella quería entrenarla todo el tiempo que le quedara, así por lo menos olvidaba un poco el avance de su terrible enfermedad.

 **Después de cuatro meses**

Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a los rigurosos entrenamientos de su sensei. Todas las mañanas le hacía correr cien vueltas a la aldea pero no podía completarlas por su falta de resistencia por tanto Midori le explicó que corriendo todos los días e intentando completar sus cien vueltas algún día lo lograría. Y ese día estaba cerca, ya había logrado completar esta mañana noventa y seis vueltas hasta que quedó agotada. No solo corría, hacía flexiones, sentadillas y por desgracia su sensei la obligaba a caminar con las manos con su cuerpo en posición vertical.

No solo eso, también la había ayudado a que sus ataques de puño suave fueran más rápidos y sutiles, logrando un mayor daño. Además, Midori le explicó con lujo de detalles su kekkei genkai. Por supuesto que Hinata sabía muchas cosas sobre su doujutsu pero había pequeños detalles que desconocía y la impresionaba. Hinata se preguntaba por qué su sensei sabía tantas cosas y por qué a veces cuando entrenaban ella realizaba movimientos propios del Clan Hyuga.

Después de haber realizado su rutina, Hinata apoyó las manos en sus rodillas respirando con dificultad. Levantó un poco la vista y vio los pies de Midori.

\- Hinata, ponte firme – ordenó Midori, ella obedeció – ha llegado el momento de que me demuestres cuánto has progresado. ¡Lucha! – gritó la mujer

\- ¡Hai! – Hinata corrió hacia ella dispuesta a atacarla

Midori golpeó la mano de Hinata desviando su ataque pero resultó ser que Hinata usó el jutsu de sustitución. La mujer sonrió y en un instante se dio vuelta enfrentando cara a cara la palma de Hinata que golpeó su pecho y basta decir que la dejó bastante perpleja.

\- Hakke Rokujūyon Shō – exclamó Hinata con su Byakugan activado y golpeando a gran velocidad sesenta y cuatro puntos de chakra

Su sensei en el último bloqueo fue expulsada hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol. Siseó de dolor pero la mujer se puso de pie a duras penas y tomando una posición estilo Hyuga corrió hacia Hinata.

Sorprendida, Hinata se defendió con uñas y dientes de las poderosas manos de su sensei. La mujer logró acertar un par de puntos débiles en la defensa de Hinata lo cual la dejó un poco herida y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Pelea, Hinata! – gritó Midori, la niña hizo una mueca de dolor – ¡¿Pretendes convertirte en Hokage rindiéndote así?! – exclamó con rudeza

\- ¡No! ¡Seré la primera mujer Hokage! – gritó con determinación Hinata poniéndose de pie

\- ¡Entonces defiéndete! – volvió a gritar Midori

Hace un tiempo, Hinata se puso como objetivo y sueño ser Hokage. Quería proteger a toda la gente de su aldea, su Clan y establecer la paz. Estaba segura de querer serlo.

Hinata decidió utilizar su puño suave es decir su Jūken. Ambas corrieron hacia la otra, Hinata comenzó a golpear con sus manos cada punto de chakra que estaba a su alcance. Era una tarea difícil pero no imposible. Midori cancelaba gran parte de los ataques hechos por Hinata pero algunos eran imposibles de desviar por lo que varios puntos de chakra fueron cerrados por la niña. De repente, Midori detuvo la batalla. A veces, su enfermedad no le permitía hacer movimientos exigentes y bruscos.

\- Hinata, eso no me lo esperaba – admitió Midori – el peor error de un shinobi es subestimar a su oponente. Y ahora me doy cuenta – sonrió con dolor

\- Lo lamento, sensei – se disculpó Hinata

\- No, hiciste lo que te dije – corrigió Midori – has progresado y podido hacer la técnica ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas

\- Hai, todo gracias a usted pero me falta un largo camino

\- Por supuesto que sí – asintió la mujer

Hinata la miró, últimamente la notaba más pálida haciendo que su cabello negro resaltara mucho más y también sus ojos verdes oscuros se veían cansados. Una vez, Hinata la descubrió tomando dos pastillas. Su sensei dijo que no era nada y cambió de tema.

\- Midori-sensei, he querido preguntarle algo desde hace un tiempo – comenzó Hinata tentativamente

\- Mm, pues pregúntame – instó Midori

\- ¿Está usted enferma? – soltó Hinata, la mujer la miró fijamente por unos segundos y contestó

\- Sí – afirmó Midori con tristeza – es una enfermedad en mi sangre

\- ¿Puede curarse? – cuestionó preocupada

\- Desafortunadamente no hay cura – negó la mujer – solo unas pastillas permiten que viva más días

\- Yo… eem… quiero decir – comenzó nerviosamente Hinata – ¿va a morir?

\- Hinata, voy a ser honesta contigo. No me queda mucho tiempo de vida – explicó Midori para luego suspirar – puedo morir en cualquier momento

\- ¡¿Qué-e?! – exclamó Hinata con los ojos aguados – ¡No quiero que muera!

\- Lo sé, querida – sonrió con tristeza – pero la muerte es parte de la vida

Hinata no respondió simplemente la abrazó por su cintura con fuerza, no quería perderla. Además de Nami, ella fue la única persona que no la despreció. Sorprendida, Midori comenzó a acariciar su cabeza en forma reconfortante. Hinata subió la vista y vio que ella le dio una sonrisa brillante.

\- Sensei – dijo Hinata después de unos minutos – quería hacerle otra pregunta

\- Hai – asintió

\- ¿Cómo aprendió el estilo taijutsu Hyuga? – preguntó Hinata con curiosidad

\- Veo que te has dado cuenta – Midori sonrió – como sabrás yo no soy Hyuga pero tuve un miembro de ellos en mi equipo genin – dijo la mujer recordando aquellos tiempos – y con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Él me enseñó el taijutsu Hyuga, aprendí muchas cosas y esos detalles de los que te hablé – Hinata asintió – bueno, él me los contó

\- ¿Y qué pasó con él?

\- Murió en batalla durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi

Luego de aquella triste charla, Midori y Hinata se sentaron debajo de un árbol para descansar. Ambas miraron el atardecer, era tan hermoso. El cielo estaba pintado de colores naranja, violeta y rosa. Fue un momento precioso. Las copas de los árboles se mecían junto al viento, pequeños insectos volaban de un lugar a otro. Hinata miró a su sensei y vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba suavemente. Se había dormido. Ella estaba triste por la grave enfermedad de su sensei, no quería que muriera pero al parecer era inevitable. Suspiró suavemente, y la abrazó con delicadeza. Quería pasar sus últimos momentos junto a ella.

 **Unos días después**

Hinata corría moderadamente hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraría como siempre con Midori-sensei. Esta vez le había preparado un bento como agradecimiento por entrenarla todo este tiempo. Al llegar vio que no estaba. Frunció el ceño, era extraño. Midori-sensei siempre fue muy puntual. Se encogió de hombros y decidió esperarla.

Las horas pasaban y su sensei no aparecía. Estaba empezando a preocuparla. ¿Y si le había pasado algo en alguna misión? Ahora se daba cuenta de que no sabía casi nada de ella. Tendría que haberle preguntado más cosas.

Cuando comenzó el atardecer, Hinata todavía estaba esperándola. No quería irse, temía que algo le hubiera pasado. No quería pensar lo peor, quería que solamente fuera una estupidez lo que hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo, un shinobi apareció en una bola de humo.

\- ¿Es usted, Hinata-san? – preguntó el ninja

\- Hai – contestó confundida

\- Lamento informarle que Midori Kobayashi ha muerto en su apartamento durante la noche – informó el ninja con tristeza – la causa de su fallecimiento fue su enfermedad terminal

Hinata no contestó simplemente comenzó a llorar la muerte de su sensei. Sin más, el ninja se esfumó cuando su trabajo de informarle fue cumplido. Hinata estaba devastada, lloró más fuerte. Ella quería a Midori-sensei por más que no la hubiera conocido mucho, fue tan amable con ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Hinata cumpliría su sueño de ser Hokage no solo por ella, sino por Midori que la entrenó sin descanso para que sea más fuerte. Le faltaba recorrer un largo camino para conseguir sus sueños y su sensei no estaría para estar con ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Háganme saber su opinión sobre este capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias por los favoritos y seguidores del fic :3

¡Disfruten!

 **shiro5580** : ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste este capítulo ^.^

 **Hinata-Uzumaki-chan** : ¡Gracias! Sii, fue triste la muerte de Midori. ¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! Espero que te guste este capítulo :3

 **verolopez. sui** ¡Gracias! Que bien que te guste ㈇9 ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ^^

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"Si la muerte no fuera el preludio a otra vida, la vida presente sería una burla cruel"_

Después de la inesperada muerte de Midori-sensei me sentí terriblemente triste. Aunque no hubieramos compartido mucho tiempo juntas, ella era una persona importante en mi vida. Me dio la posibilidad de ser más fuerte y tener más confianza en mi misma. Inconscientemente, se convirtió en mi guía por el largo camino de la vida pero ahora que ya no está en este mundo me siento sola. Sin nadie en quién confiar, en quién apoyarme y mucho menos que me ayude.

Desde hace tres días que no fui al campo de entrenamiento a realizar mi entrenamiento. No puedo ir a ese lugar donde todo me recuerda a ella. ¿Cómo fue que llegué a quererla tanto?

Suspiré con tristeza, la extrañaba tanto que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

El Clan Hyuga dejó de ser un cálido hogar desde hace tiempo, simplemente lo considero como el lugar donde puedo dormir y satisfacer mis necesidades básicas pues siendo repudiada como heredera me dejó más sola de lo normal. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ya casi no hablo con mi padre y mucho menos con Hanabi. Solo en el desayuno agradezco cortésmente la comida y luego me retiro de la casa por el resto del día. Exceptuando, estos últimos tres días que me los pasé encerrada en mi habitación llorando la muerte de mi sensei.

Observé por la ventana a Hanabi entrenar su Katas. Apreté los puños, esto no puede seguir así. No puedo desperdiciar el tiempo o si no continuaré siendo débil. Me puse de pie, me dirigí hacia el baño donde me lavé la cara con agua fría y luego observé mi reflejo en el espejo y vi a una niña triste. Fruncí el ceño, me había prometido dejar de llorar tanto y lo estoy haciendo. Tomando una decisión, me dirigí hacia el cementerio de Konoha. Finalmente encontré su tumba que decía Midori Kobayashi. Una última lágrima se derramó de mis ojos. Recordé la frase que Midori-sensei me dijo una vez, "La muerte es parte de la vida".

Sonreí con nostalgia, aquella frase era tan cierta.

\- Midori-sensei, prometo cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage - sonreí suavemente - donde quieras que estés quiero decirte que no solo es mi sueño si no también el tuyo por haber estado conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba... Gracias por todo, Midori - deposité una margarita sobre la tumba

Desde un árbol cercano, un shinobi altamente calificado estaba recostado en una rama observando a la niña Hyuga hablarle a una tumba. El shinobi miró al cielo unos segundos y cerró su libro naranja. Él se puso de pie y de un salto se posicionó a su lado, mirando a una tumba que estaba al lado de la suya.

Hinata lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Era un ninja vestido con chaleco verde, extraño gris, su rostro cubierto por una máscara negra y su banda ninja cubría su ojo izquierdo. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra. Hinata miró nuevamente el lugar donde el nombre de su sensei estaba grabado. Midori Kobayashi. Lamentaba no haberse podido despedir de ella correctamente pero nunca hubiera podido saber que ella moriría aquel terrible día.

\- Has perdido a alguien - habló por primera vez el shinobi

\- Hai - respondió Hinata - ella era mi sensei

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra y luego de unos minutos, Hinata decidió retirarse del cementerio. Su tristeza todavía no se iba. Ella caminó lentamente por la aldea mirando por los puestos de comida ya que tenía un poco de hambre. Finalmente se decidió por unos dangos. Quizás eso la alegraría un poco. Al salir del local, Hinata estaba saboreando su palillo con dangos hasta que alguien cayó sobre ella.

\- ¡Gomen, dattebayo! - gritó disculpándose un niño rubio

\- ¡Naruto! - lo llamó una mujer pelirroja junto a su marido

\- Oh, lamento que mi hijo haya chocado contra ti - se disculpó un hombre rubio

\- No, está bien - calmó Hinata - conseguiré otro

\- Te lo compraremos - habló la mujer pelirroja

\- No hace falta - se rio nerviosamente Hinata

Sin más, la mujer arrastró a Hinata junto a su familia hacia el local dango. Ella le compró otro palillo de dango a Hinata, la cual agradeció amablemente. Luego de comprar otros dangos, la mujer insistió en que se quedara a tomar té junto a ellos. Durante la conversación, Hinata descubrió que la mujer se llama Kushina, su marido Minato y su hijo Naruto.

\- Hinata-chan, el año que viene entrarás a la Academia ¿verdad? - preguntó felizmente Kushina

\- Hai - respondió Hinata malhumorada al recordar lo que dijo su abuelo

\- ¡Qué bien, dattebane! ¡Estarás junto a mi Naruto-kun! - aplaudió Kushina

Hinata miró a Naruto. Recordaba cuando iba a espiarlo. Se sonrojó de vergüenza. Minato miró atentamente a la niña, como Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas sabía perfectamente los conflictos internos del Clan Hyuga. Especialmente de que la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga fue repudiada como sucesora del Clan. Minato detectó la soledad con la cual Hinata convivía. Aquella soledad no le hacía bien. Él miró a Naruto, podría hacer que sean amigos.

\- Ne, Hinata-chan - llamó Minato - ¿te gustaría venir a visitarnos algún día?

\- Sí, por supuesto - sonrió levemente Hinata

\- ¿Tienes un sueño, Hinata-chan? - preguntó de repente Kushina

\- ¡Hai! - asintió felizmente Hinata - ¡Voy a convertirme en la primera mujer Hokage superando a todos los Hokages anteriores!

\- ¡Eso es una estupidez! - exclamó Naruto - ¡Ninguna mujer puede ser Hokage, dattebayo!

\- ¡Sí que podré! - replicó Hinata con enojo - ¡Voy a ser Hokage y cuando lo sea vas a respetarme!

\- ¡Pues no lo haré, datebayo! - gritó Naruto

\- ¡Juro que seré Hokage cueste lo que cueste y los superaré a todos! - prometió Hinata con firmeza - ¡A partir de ahora tú serás mi rival!

Naruto no contestó solo bufó. Minato miró con preocupación a Hinata, sorprendido vio en su mirada una feroz determinación. Luego miró a su hijo, cuando llegaran a casa lo regañaría por ser grosero con los sueños de las demás personas. Kushina miraba a Naruto con una vena en la frente y frunció el ceño al ver su actitud. No era propio de él.

\- Debo irme, ya es tarde - dijo Hinata mirando el cielo - gracias por la comida - se inclinó

\- No es nada - sonrió Kushina - ¡Hasta luego, dattebane! - Minato asintió

Después de aquel incómodo momento, Hinata decidió dar un paseo por la aldea. Mientras ella caminaba, observó la felicidad y juventud de los aldeanos. Irradiaban alegría. Hinata se preguntó si algún día ella iba a ser feliz como ellos. O al menos parecia.

Hinata miró a la montaña Hokage con determinación. Observó a cada retrato de los anteriores Hokage. Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Se preguntó cómo se vería su rostro tallado en la montaña. Sonrió ampliamente al imaginarse su cara allí, y el cargo de Hokage. Hinata Hyuga, Godaime Hokage. Sus ojos brillaron ante su sueño.

Un niño pelinegro miró confundido a la niña de cabello azulado que miraba la montaña Hokage. En lugar de estar en el parque jugando como los demás niños, estaba mirando aquella montaña. Quizás debería preguntarle a su hermano mayor sobre esto.

\- ¡Nii-san! - chilló el niño

\- Ne, Sasuke estoy aquí no hace falta gritar - dijo el muchacho bostezando, pues había terminado recientemente una misión

\- ¡Mírala! - señaló Sasuke a donde estaba la niña

\- ¿Quién? ¿La chica? - preguntó Itachi

\- ¡Hai! - asintió Sasuke - desde hace rato está sentada en ese banco mirando a la montaña Hokage

Itachi reflexionó lo que su hermano le decía. Debía admitir que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta si su hermano no le hubiera dicho sobre la niña. La observó cuidadosamente. La chica tenía el pelo azulado casi llegando por los hombros, piel blanca y parecía que sus ojos eran blancos. No podía confirmalo porque solo podía verla de perfil.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a saludarla? - sonrió Itachi

\- ¡Hai! - Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia ella, e Itachi le seguía el paso

Hinata parpadeó al ver dos chicos enfrente de ella. ¿Qué es lo que querían? Ambos eran muy parecidos, posiblemente hermanos. El mayor se veía serio e impasible mientras que el pequeño la miraba con atención.

\- ¿Hola? - dijo Hinata confundida

\- Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha - se presentó Sasuke felizmente - y él es mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha

\- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga - se presentó Hinata

Los tres se miraron. Hinata no sabía que decir. Estos chicos se le acercaron de repente sacándola de su ensoñación.

\- Te ves triste - habló de repente Itachi, Hinata no respondió - ¿Se puede saber por qué estás triste? - Hinata lo miró fijamente y habló

\- Mi sensei murió hace unos días

Itachi se sorprendió y decidió no darle sus condolencias porque sabía que no ayudaba en nada. Además Hinata estaba agradecida con que no dijera nada. Sasuke la miraba con tristeza.

\- Sasuke, es hora de irnos - dijo Itachi - kaa-san nos espera con la cena

\- Hn, pero yo quería hablar con ella - refunfuñó Sasuke

\- Ne, ya vas a tener tiempo - sonrió Itachi y luego miró a Hinata - ¿Estarás aquí mañana? - le preguntó Itachi

\- Hai, por la tarde - respondió Hinata

Sin más, los hermanos Uchiha se fueron caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha hacia su Compuesto. Hinata sonrió levemente, este día no fue tan malo.

 **Al día siguiente**

Los pájaros cantando en la ventana despertaron a Hinata en la mañana. Con una nueva mirada, ella se puso su ropa ninja y sandalias. Una hebilla en un mechón de pelo para que no la molestara. Tomó su bolso ninja y se dirigió al salón. Afortunadamente, no había nadie allí. Desayunó tranquilamente y luego se dirigió al Campo de Entrenamiento.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar, miró con nostalgia al tronco donde se había lastimado las manos. Por ese tronco, conoció a Midori-sensei. Todavía las pajas que ella había puesto en el tronco estaban allí. Las tocó suavemente. Sonrió.

Hinata depositó su bolso ninja en un árbol cercano y se acercó al tronco de entrenamiento. De pie frente al tronco, procedió a practicar sus Katas de las Mil Hojas. Golpeó una y otra vez aquel tronco con el chakra necesario. Cada golpe era poderoso, hacía temblar al grueso tronco.

 **Desde un árbol**

Kakashi Hatake, un shinobi reconocido por todo el Mundo estaba casualmente recostado en una rama leyendo su querido libro Icha Icha Paradise. Se le había antojado leer luego de que el Hokage le diera una misión rango A. Obviamente, la había completado a la perfección.

La cuestión es que su atención que estaba hundida en el interesante libro fue quitada de allí al sentir un poderoso chakra cercano. Además de que el sonido de unos incesantes golpes lo inquietaban. Con curiosidad se acercó al campo de entrenamiento cercano y se sorprendió al ver una niña de no más de diez años entrenando fervientemente. Su chakra se sentía poderoso, casi embriagador.

Observó atentamente cómo la niña entrenaba en aquel pobre tronco. Cada golpe otorgado era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer temblar un árbol. Kakashi pudo ver que una hebilla de su cabello salió volando en uno de esos golpes. Ella no se dio cuenta o no le importó.

Al verla mejor, se dio cuenta que la niña era la misma que se encontró en el cementerio de la aldea. Sus ojos eran blancos, lo cual decía a gritos que era un miembro del Clan Hyuga. Su frente estaba vacía, sin marcas. Eso era un indicio de que la chica era descendiente de la rama principal.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la niña sacó un muñeco de trapo. Kakashi levantó una ceja. Ella le aplicó chakra y el muñeco se puso de pie por su cuenta. Al parecer el muñeco era para entrenar. El muñeco se acercó a ella rápidamente como queriendole darle golpes pero la chica los desvió con elegancia, casi como si bailara. La niña comenzó a golpearlo ferozmente con sus manos, al clásico estilo Hyuga.

\- Hakke Rokujūyon Shō - gritó la chica golpeando al muñeco en lo que parecía puntos de chakra

Kakashi escuchó que ella contaba en voz alta los golpes otorgados al muñeco. Después del ataque, ella terminó agotada apoyandose en sus rodillas suspirando con cansancio pero contra todo pronóstico se enderezó y nuevamente activó al muñeco para que continuara luchando contra ella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kakashi esbozó una media sonrisa debajo de su máscara. La nueva generación parecía tener potencial. Por lo menos, esta chica Hyuga tenía potencial. En un parpadeo, el shinobi desapareció.

 **En el Compuesto Uchiha**

Sasuke casi saltaba mientras esperaba que su nii-san apareciera y pudieran entrenar. Mikoto Uchiha, matriarca del Clan y madre de dos hijos miró con una suave sonrisa a su hijo menor. Se notaba a leguas que amaba mucho a su hermano mayor pero había algo que lo emocionaba más de normal.

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿qué sucede? Estás muy emocionado - preguntó Mikoto colocando los platos

\- Quiero que venga nii-san - se quejó cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Acaso te prometió algo? - cuestionó con curiosidad Mikoto

\- ¡Sí! - asintió - hoy iremos a ver en el parque a Hinata-chan

\- ¿Hinata-chan? - Mikoto sonrió, su hijo estaba creciendo - ¿es tu amiga?

\- Hai - contestó Sasuke pero después frunció el ceño - en realidad no lo sé. La conocimos ayer, vi que miraba la montaña Hokage y después con Itachi fuimos a saludarla

\- Ya veo - asintió Mikoto - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

\- Hinata Hyuga - contestó Sasuke - tiene el pelo azul y... esto es extraño pero tiene ojos blancos

\- El Clan Hyuga es un noble clan de Konoha al igual que el Clan Uchiha. Se caracterizan por su kekkei genkai llamado Byakugan, esa es la razón por la que Hinata tiene ojos blancos - explicó Mikoto

\- Oh - Sasuke la miró sorprendido

No se esperaba eso. O sea que el Clan Hyuga era igual de poderoso que el Clan Uchiha. Definitivamente quería conocerla más.

 **Compuesto Hyuga**

Hinata llegó al Compuesto completamente agotada. No tenía idea de cómo se las había arreglado para llegar despierta. Ella subió las escaleras perezosamente hasta llegar a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama, y en ese instante recordó que tenía que encontrarse con los hermanos Uchiha. Gimió con cansancio, no tenía ganas de ir. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir pero la culpa la carcomia. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Se duchó tranquilamente y se vistió de ropas normales. Con un kimono casual, shorts y sandalias ninja. Hinata iba a colocarse su hebilla pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cabello. Miró la hora y se hacía tarde, dejó la búsqueda de la hebilla para otro día. Se dirigió al parque.

Al llegar se sentó en el mismo banco de ayer, se relajo en aquel banco mientras esperaba que los hermanos Uchiha hicieran su aparición.

\- Hola, Hinata-chan - saludó Sasuke al llegar, Itachi asintió en reconocimiento

\- Hola - saludó Hinata

Los tres se miraron en silencio sin saber qué decir. De repente, Sasuke tosió intencionalmente. Itachi parpadeó y habló.

\- Hinata-san, ¿qué te parece si entrenamos los tres juntos? - ofreció Itachi

\- Hai, me encantaría

El trío se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento privado Uchiha que estaba dentro del Compuesto Uchiha. Hinata miró maravillada aquel lugar, tenía el césped verde brillante y troncos de entrenamientos equipados. Una tela lo recubría, al parecer en forma de protección. Sin poder evitarlo, Hinata se acercó al tronco. Ella miró a Itachi en permiso, y este asintió.

Sin esperar más, Hinata tomó posición tradicional Hyuga y comenzó a dar fuertes golpes cargados de chakra al tronco. Ella entrenaba sus Katas de las Mil Hojas. Itachi observaba atentamente sus movimientos, y activó su sharingan disimuladamente. Él se sorprendió al ver cómo dirigía su chakra a sus manos y la calidad del mismo.

\- Gomen, me emocioné - se rio nerviosamente Hinata

Luego de aquella demostración, Itachi sugirió que entrenaran sus punterías. Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron a entrenar su puntería durante dos horas. Por supuesto, Itachi corregía algunos errores que cometían al lanzar kunai y shuriken. Además les enseñaba algunos trucos para que pudieran facilitar su puntería y tener mucha más precisión.

\- Ya es tarde debo irme - dijo Hinata mirando el cielo

\- Hai, te acompañaré hasta tu casa - asintió Itachi

Hinata se despidió de Sasuke, y luego junto a Itachi partieron hacia el Compuesto Hyuga. Caminaron en silencio disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. Al llegar, ella se despidió de Itachi y muy tranquilamente entró a su casa. Suspiró de alivio al ver que su padre no estaba despierto. No quería que la regañara. En realidad, a su padre no le interesaba nada de ella.

 **Al día siguiente**

Hinata se despertó en la madrugada para conseguir unos rollos de jutsus de la Biblioteca Hyuga. Ella había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía quedarse conforme solamente con dos técnicas. Necesitaba progresar en sus habilidades y ser más fuerte.

Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente, salió de puntillas ocultando su chakra y en completo silencio. Recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar al despacho de su padre donde afortunadamente no estaba. Hinata entró cuidadosamente y se dirigió hacia otra puerta en el despacho llegando finalmente a la biblioteca.

Entró con mucho cuidado allí, y activó su Byakugan para ver si alguien llegaba a la oficina. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre los estantes algunos jutsus de su nivel. De vez en cuando miraba hacia el despacho por si acaso. Mientras leía a una velocidad alucinante finalmente pudo encontrar el rollo que tanto buscaba.

Leyó el nombre del pergamino. _Hakke Kusho._

Hinata sonrió felizmente, ahora aprendería una nueva técnica. Miró hacia el despacho y observó con horror a su padre a punto de entrar en la biblioteca.

Completamente desesperada, Hinata escaló las paredes utilizando su chakra. Nunca antes lo había intentado pero era su única opción.

Hiashi Hyuga entró a la biblioteca del Clan a buscar unos papeles importantes para la administración del inventario de armas. Se detuvo unos segundos, sentía que no estaba solo.

Hinata dejó de respirar al ver que su padre había detenido sus movimientos mientras inspeccionaba entre los estantes. Ella cerró los ojos rezando para que no la encontrara.

Al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar, Hiashi se retiró.

Hinata suspiró de alivio y sin darse cuenta olvidó mantener chakra en sus pies por lo que cayó bruscamente sobre unos pergaminos. Esa caída dolió pero por los pergaminos amortiguaron el golpe.

Recomponiéndose, se sacudió el polvo de su traje y activó su Byakugan. Suspirando, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Y como entró, salió. Sin un solo sonido, en completo silencio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias por leer! Les quería avisar que acepto sugerencias de posibles parejas o lo que ustedes deseen ^^ ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola lectores! Lamento la tardanza pero mi querida notebook se había roto llevándose los archivos pero afortunadamente la arreglaron rápidamente y aquí estoy trayendo un nuevo capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

 **Hinata - uzumaki - chan** : ¡Me alegra que te guste! Voy tener la opción de NaruHina en consideración :)

 **S** : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Que bien que haya llamado tu atención ya que mi objetivo es crear una versión de Hinata distinta en la que sea independiente y fuerte (por supuesto que lo es) pero llevarlo a otro nivel y aquí es donde entra la parte en la cual ella quiere convertirse en Hokage. Además ella hará su propio camino ninja a partir de las experiencias que tenga, obviamente en lo personal sucederán muchas cosas. ¡Saludos!

 **Flor - VIB 412 :** ¡Gracias por tu comentar! Me alegra que te guste el rumbo que Hinata está tomando. Concuerdo contigo con respecto a que en el anime no le dan la importancia suficiente como el potencial de kunoichi que ella posee. Con respecto a las parejas debo decir que tu opinión es muy cierta y además tengo a Itachi y Kakashi como posibles parejas principales pero por supuesto se desarrollará con el tiempo. El fic "Love is" es el fanfiction que me inspiró a escribir este fic, sinceramente es perfecta la manera en que Itachi y Hinata se fusionan. ¡Agradezco tu opinión! Fuiste de gran ayuda, ¡Saludos!

 **Hinata fan** : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! El desarrollo de Hinata se irá dando poco a poco a partir de sus experiencias pero obviamente será distinto que el anime, ella podrá desarrollar mucho más su potencial como kunoichi. Itachi y Kakashi son las principales opciones como pareja jaja ¡Saludos!

 **shiro 5580** : ¡Gracias! Por supuesto Hinata se superará en todos los aspectos, y te aseguro que habrá una pelea contra su padre pero será más adelante. Con respecto a las parejas, tengo en gran consideración a Itachi y Kakashi aunque acepto las sugerencias de todos ya que todavía tengo que analizar cómo encajaría mejor sus personalidades. Mmm, tu sospecha puede ser cierta jajaja La masacre Uchiha no va a suceder y vas a ver a Sasuke progresar sin tener la meta de venganza. ¡Saludos!

 **debraa 351** : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Es posible que sea un ItaHina, todavía estoy considerando otras opiniones.

 **Invitado :** ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste y en este capítulo verás lo que sucede ;)

 **cinthiapatriciatoribioblanco 92** : ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo

 **Zumekqi :** ¡Gracias por comentar! La pairing todavía no la decidí pero tengo en gran consideración a Itachi y Kakashi. Sí, el equipo siete tendrá una reestructuración jaja ¡Saludos!

 **Annimo xD :** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Tengo en gran consideracion a Itachi y Kakashi jaja ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"Cuando bailan las ramas de un árbol, y alguna alcance el fuego, la sombra del fuego iluminará la aldea y una vez más las ramas del árbol florecerán"_

Hinata se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento donde normalmente entrenaba, ella leía muy concentradamente un rollo de jutsu que había conseguido.

 _Para realizar este jutsu, el usuario debe concentrar y expulsar de las palmas de su mano unas gigantescas olas de chakra. Generalmente, se debe tener al enemigo cerca para después efectuarla y enviarla a puntos específicos en el sistema de chakra del enemigo a través del Byakugan, esto causa que se libere un impulso de alta velocidad de la mano del usuario que puede llegar a enviar a su oponente muy lejos._

Ella suspiró y se colocó en posición de batalla para intentar realizar la técnica por décima octava vez. Concentró chakra en sus palmas por un momento y al instante lo liberó formando una leve ráfaga de chakra. Hinata frunció el ceño en señal de frustración y decidió tomar un descanso de este jutsu.

Kakashi Hatake, un ninja reconocido observaba con curiosidad a la niña Hyuga. No sabía por qué pero le llamaba la atención. Quizás le recordaba su infancia. La vio pisotear con enojo hasta irse del campo de entrenamiento. Por lo que pudo ver, la chica tenía dificultades para completar una técnica de ninjutsu. Kakashi miró el cielo, específicamente al sol y desafortunadamente tenía misiones que completar. Desapareció en una bola de humo.

Hinata iba caminando por las calles de Konoha distraída mirando el suelo, pues se sentía mal por no poder realizar la técnica. Tal vez su padre tenía razón al decirle que era una fracasada. Se bofeteó mentalmente, le había prometido a Midori que jamás creería los insultos de su padre. Ella era perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus sueños y ser más fuerte. Sin mirar el camino perdida en sus pensamientos chocó contra alguien.

− ¡Gomen! - se disculpó Hinata apresuradamente

− No te preocupes - sonrió un chico de pelo negro - fue mi culpa

− ¡No! Fue mía, estaba caminando distraída - dijo Hinata rápidamente

− ¿Cómo es tu nombre? - preguntó de repente el chico

− Hinata Hyuga - respondió la niña mirándolo atentamente

− El mío es Shisui Uchiha - sonrió ampliamente - ¡me alegra conocer a una chica tan bonita como tú! ¡Que tengas un buen día! - desapareció entre la multitud

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que el muchacho le había dicho. Se sonrojó como una cereza. Ella sentía su rostro caliente, nunca le habían dicho algo así.

Desde una terraza, Shisui sonrió satisfecho. Aquella chica era diferente a las demás.

Al llegar al Compuesto Hyuga, Hinata todavía en una nube se quitó sus sandalias y mientras se encaminaba a su habitación su padre la interceptó con su rostro severo.

− Hinata - la llamó severamente - entrega este pergamino a Fugaku Uchiha

− ¿Qué le pasó a Ko? - preguntó Hinata preocupada por el miembro de la rama secundaria

− No es de tu incumbencia - cortó dándose vuelta para irse

Ella rodó los ojos recordando que nunca podía tener una conversación normal con su padre. A veces maldecía haber nacido en un Clan noble. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se dirigió hacia el Compuesto Uchiha.

 **Compuesto Uchiha**

Cuando Hinata entró al tan famoso Compuesto Uchiha se sorprendió una vez más al ver a la gente feliz. Por lo menos, eso parecía. Las madres compraban los víveres alegremente charlando entre ellas y con los comerciantes. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro divirtiéndose, Hinata sonrió al verlos y deseó tener amigos con los cuales poder divertirse.

Finalmente, luego de un largo camino por el Compuesto Uchiha, Hinata llegó a la casa principal donde residía el líder del Clan Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha y su familia. Con nerviosismo, ella tocó la puerta.

− ¡Oh! ¡Hola! – saludó felizmente una mujer de cabello negro

− Hola – respondió Hinata anonada por la belleza de aquella mujer – vengo a entregarle este pergamino, fui enviada por Hiashi Hyuga – dijo entregándole el pergamino

− Gracias, pequeña – sonrió – por cierto mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, ¿cómo es el tuyo?

− Hinata Hyuga – contestó un poco distraída

− ¡Qué hermoso nombre! – alagó Mikoto – ven, pasa – invitó

− Está bien – aceptó Hinata entrando a la casa

Ambas féminas ya dentro de la casa se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde el resto de la familia Uchiha se encontraba reunida al parecer almorzando. Mikoto invitó a Hinata a sentarse para que todos juntos almorzaran, ella un poco cohibida se sentó.

− Buenos días – saludó Hinata con una pequeña reverencia, Sasuke la saludó desde su lugar – lamento interrumpir

− No te preocupes – respondió Fugaku – no interrumpes nada

− Bueno, ya está servida la comida – sonrió Mikoto

El almuerzo fue muy tranquilo con pequeñas conversaciones triviales. Itachi relató una aventura que tuvo en una misión de rango B, Mikoto mostró su preocupación pero lo felicitó por el éxito obtenido.

− Hinata – llamó Fugaku atrayendo la atención de todos – tengo el conocimiento de que asistes a la Academia junto a Sasuke

− Hai – asintió ella

− Deduzco que siendo la heredera del Clan Hyuga estás entrenando bajo la enseñanza de Hiashi – dijo Fugaku luego de tomar un sorbo de té

− Ya no soy la heredera – dijo Hinata en voz baja – mi padre me desheredó como su sucesora

En ese instante, se formó un silencio atroz. Fugaku miró un tanto sorprendido aunque su rostro seguía estoico, no se esperaba aquella revelación. El resto de la familia la miró con lástima especialmente Mikoto porque tan solo de conocerla hace unos minutos se encariñó con ella.

− Pero... – comenzó Hinata en voz baja – eso no quiere decir que me daré por vencida, me haré más fuerte y ¡seré la primera mujer Hokage! – terminó Hinata con voz triunfal ganándose una sonrisa de Itachi

− Es un gran sueño el que tienes – admitió Fugaku – pero no será fácil obtener el título de Hokage

− Cueste lo que cueste lo obtendré, ya lo verán – sonrió Hinata

Luego de la pequeña conversación, el ambiente se tornó más alegre con Sasuke relatando cómo venció a Naruto en un entrenamiento. Mientras tanto Mikoto se tomó el trabajo de servir té para todos. De repente ninja apareció en una bola de humo en la cocina.

− ¡Shisui! – saludó Sasuke

− ¡Hola querido primo! – lo abrazó Shisui

− Suéltame – dijo Sasuke malhumorado mientras este lo molestaba

− Ya dejen de pelear – ordenó Mikoto

− Perdón, tía – se disculpó Shisui y con un hola saludó a Itachi para luego percatarse de la presencia de Hinata – ¡Oi! ¡Tú eres la bonita chica que la que choqué hoy! – Hinata se sonrojó

− Emm, hai – asintió Hinata avergonzada

− ¡Shisui! – exclamó Fugaku – llegas tarde – regañó

− ¡Por Kami! – chilló Hinata ganando la atención de los demás – ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Debo entrenar! ¡Sayonara! – se despidió rápidamente saliendo por la puerta trasera

Mikoto parpadeó confundida y sonrió, la niña en verdad se preocupaba por ser más fuerte.

Mientras Hinata corría a toda velocidad por la aldea en camino al campo de entrenamiento se dio cuenta de que no se había despedido correctamente de los Uchiha. Se sonrojó de vergüenza, había sido maleducada. Prometió que la próxima vez pediría disculpas.

 **En el campo de entrenamiento**

Lo que Hinata no sabía era que había llamado la atención de un ninja muy reconocido en el mundo. Kakashi Hatake no sabía por qué estaba interesado en la niña pero había algo en ella que le decía que la ayudara. Quizás era porque le recordaba a sí mismo cuando su padre había muerto y no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse en su momento de profunda soledad.

Kakashi suspiró desde la rama en la que estaba sentado y miró a la pequeña intentar por quinta vez un jutsu del cual él reconoció como Hakke Kusho. Sinceramente era un jutsu complicado pero sabía que era obligatorio que un miembro del Clan Hyuga lo supiera realizar. Él cerró su libro naranja y decidió hacer su aparición.

Hinata se desplomó en el suelo sentándose, no entendía que hacía mal. Estaba harta de intentarlo y lo único que consiguiera fuera el fracaso. De verdad que lo intentaba una y otra vez pero no podía hacerlo.

− Debes mejorar tu control de chakra antes de realizar un jutsu avanzado como este – sugirió una voz masculina

− ¿Eh? – Hinata miró al hombre de pie enfrente de ella

El ninja la miró atentamente. Por décima vez en el día, Hinata se sonrojo por la intensa mirada.

− ¿Cómo sabe que debo mejorar mi control de chakra? – preguntó Hinata sospechosamente

− Pues no puedes hacer el Hakke Kusho – ella lo miró con sorpresa – sin tener un excelente control de chakra, lleva trabajo conseguirlo pero con eso podrás lograr la técnica – explicó Kakashi con calma

− Etto… mm… – comenzó Hinata pero el ninja la interrumpió

− Puedo enseñarte a controlar tu chakra – dijo Kakashi perezosamente

− Está bien – aceptó Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

A partir de entonces durante el resto del día, Kakashi el ninja que copia le enseñó a Hinata los principios del chakra y cómo controlarlo. Le explicó que para controlarlo había métodos para conseguirlo, uno de ellos era escalar un árbol a lo que ella lo miró con cara de palo. Kakashi sonrió pacientemente y le mostró cómo escalar el árbol sin manos, solamente utilizando chakra que enviaba a sus pies de manera constante.

Con una nueva determinación, Hinata tomó un kunai y corrió hacia un árbol para escalarlo. Al dar el primer paso, cayó de espaldas porque había aplicado poco chakra. Su maestro, Kakashi sonrió a través de su máscara.

Nuevamente, Hinata miró al árbol con fiereza y procedió a correr para escalarlo. Increíblemente, logró dar ocho pasos hasta que no pudo más y lo marcó en la corteza con su kunai.

Cuando el anocher llegó, Hinata estaba sudando mucho y respirando pesadamente por la gran cantidad de chakra que había utilizado.

− Hinata, ve a descansar – habló Kakashi mientras se acercaba a ella – haz progresado

− Sensei – comenzó Hinata nerviosamente – ¿mañana continuaremos entrenando?

− Sí, ven aquí a las cinco de la madrugada. Sayonara – informó desapareciendo en una ráfaga

La niña parpadeó ante su velocidad y sonrió. Tenía un nuevo sensei que le enseñaría nuevas cosas. Aunque extrañaba a Midori estaba feliz de continuar progresando.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Hinata se dirigió a su casa donde ingresó tranquilamente. Su padre la observó entrar en silencio.

Mientras Hinata se recostaba en su cómoda cama pensó en su sensei. Se preguntó quién era y por qué la ayudaba. Qué tonta ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre. Ella amplió los ojos sorprendida al recordar que la había llamado por su nombre. Aquel ninja sabía su nombre sin preguntárselo. Con esa duda en su mente, la niña comenzó su viaje al mundo de los sueños.

 **Apartamento de Kakashi Hatake**

En medio de la noche, el famoso shinobi se despertó bruscamente como todas las noches. Desde hace tiempo que sufría pesadillas con respecto a la muerte de sus compañeros. Se levantó de su futon y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la canilla del lavabo y comenzó a lavarse las manos. En ese instante, las imágenes de su mano ensangrentada atravesando el pecho de su compañera llegaron a su mente causando que se alejara del lavabo con horror.

Luego de unos minutos, vio que en realidad simplemente era agua. Él cerró la canilla suavemente y volvió a su habitación. Las pesadillas lo acechaban desde aquel terrible día. Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, estaba cansado de esas pesadillas. No lo dejaban en paz pero desafortunadamente eran el reflejo de lo que sucedía en su corazón, de sus sentimientos de culpa.

De repente, la imagen de Hinata llegó a su mente. Aquella niña era especial de alguna forma, de hecho era la única distracción satisfactoria que tenía pues las misiones no eran lo mejor. Con aquella imagen en su mente cerró sus ojos y finalmente después de muchos años, Kakashi Hatake pudo dormir por primera vez sin pesadillas.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Hinata saltó de su cama felizmente. No podía esperar a entrenar con su sensei. Se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento. Desafortunadamente tenía que desayunar con su padre.

− Buenos días – saludó Hinata a su padre

Hiashi no respondió, simplemente se concentró en su periódico. Encogiéndose de hombros, Hinata procedió a desayunar para poder irse de allí.

 **Apartamento de Kakashi**

Kakashi se despertó con una sensación de completo descanso. Estaba sorprendido de haber podido dormir tan bien.

Él cogió una manzana del frutero y salió por la ventana en dirección al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraría con Hinata pero posiblemente se perdería en el sendero de la vida.

 **En el campo de entrenamiento**

Al llegar, Hinata no vio a su sensei. Eso la entristeció un poco pero quizás llegaría más tarde. Ella caminó hacia el árbol donde había estado entrenando y decidió retomar su entrenamiento de control de chakra.

Luego de un par de horas, Hinata no pudo avanzar más que unos pocos pasos. Frunció el ceño y recordó lo que su sensei le explicó.

 _Flashback_

 _Hinata se encontraba mirando al árbol con atención como si quisiera que este le de alguna respuesta._

− _¿Tienes dificultades al escalar? – cuestionó el ninja_

− _Hai – asintió Hinata_

− _Para poder mantener el chakra en tus pies de forma constante necesitas tener la mente clara y concentración – explicó Kakashi – para ello debes tranquilizarte y enfocarte en el árbol – miró a su alumna – cuando puedas hacerlo una vez podrás hacerlo siempre_

− _Arigatou, sensei – sonrió Hinata_

 _Fin Flashback_

Hinata sonrió, ella podría con esto. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el árbol. Respiró profundamente tranquilizándose y disfrutando de la naturaleza que la rodeaba. Ella pudo escuchar el canto de los pájaros, las hojas de los árboles meciéndose y los pequeños insectos volando.

Desde un árbol, Kakashi observó a la niña concentrándose. Debía admitir que la pequeña no se rendía e intentaba todo lo posible para lograr estas pequeñas metas como el control de chakra para lograr una técnica mucho más complicada. Decidió esperar unas horas para ver qué pasaba antes de hacer notar su presencia.

Al llegar el atardecer, Hinata miró intensamente al árbol pues ya solo le faltaba un poquito para llegar a la cima. Apretó el agarre de su kunai, se concentró y procedió a correr hacia el árbol. Con cada paso que daba estaba llegando a la cima. Entusiasmada por ello perdió un poco el control de su chakra pero al instante lo recompuso esforzándose plenamente para por fin llegar a la cima.

− ¡Lo hice! ¡Escalé el árbol! – gritó Hinata al viento mientras observaba la hermosa vista de Konoha – ¡Wow! ¡Qué vista!

− Pues sí, es grandiosa – comentó Kakashi a su lado causando un susto a su alumna

− ¡AAAA! – gritó asustada Hinata perdiendo el control de su chakra

− ¡Oi! ¡Cuidado! – dijo Kakashi tomándola rápidamente del brazo cuando iba a caer

− ¡Me asustó! – exclamó indignada

− ¿Ah, sí? Gomen – se disculpó Kakashi dándole una sonrisa a través de su máscara

Luego de que Hinata lograra escalar el árbol exitosamente, Kakashi la felicitó por su logro y dijo que aún debía sobre el agua a lo que Hinata puso cara de espanto. Ambos rieron por la casi caída de Hinata.

− Sensei, hay algo que quiero preguntarle – habló Hinata

− ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? – dijo el shinobi

− ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Hinata tímidamente

− Aa, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake – respondió el ninja – bueno, ¿qué te parece si celebramos tu logro yendo a comer dangos? – cambió de tema Kakashi

− ¡Por supuesto! – saltó la pequeña felizmente

 **En la Tienda de Dango**

Kakashi pidió dangos al vendedor mientras Hinata tomaba asiento en una mesa. Ella estaba muy feliz de haber logrado escalar el árbol después de tanto esfuerzo.

− Kakashi-sensei, ¿usted viene muy seguido aquí? – preguntó Hinata – el dueño parece que lo conoce bastante

− Pues sí, vengo desde pequeño – respondió el ninja con calma

Mientras ambos conversaban animadamente, desde otra mesa un ninja de pelo largo blanco los observaba. Específicamente a la niña ya que desde hacía un tiempo había estado buscando a la chica de la profecía. No sabía si era ella pero la descripción concordaba. Por ahora, no era necesario establecer contacto con la niña pero quién sabe cuándo las cosas podrían ir mal.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los otros pero prometo que el próximo será más largo. Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

 _En el próximo capítulo_

 _En la sala de entrenamiento Hyuga se encontraba Hiashi junto a su hija Hanabi entrenando intensamente mientras un ninja se encontraba de pie allí a punto de hablar con el líder del clan._

\- _Hinata quedará a mi cargo a partir de hoy – comenzó a hablar el ninja – pero ¿están seguros? Hinata es la hermana de la sucesora del Clan Hyuga y si algo le sucediera no podría ocupar su lugar ya que trabajando como genin siempre se está cerca de la muerte – sentenció_

\- _Haz lo que gustes – respondió Hiashi con rudeza – si no es capaz de vencer a Hanabi que tiene cinco años menos que ella los Hyuga no la necesitan_

 _Hinata junto a su equipo esperaban afuera de la sala, ella escuchó cada palabra de su padre. Sus compañeros la miraron con tristeza ya que el desprecio de la familia es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona. Hinata cerró sus ojos suavemente._

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola lectores! Pido disculpas por la demora, tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero pude resolverlo.

¡Disfruten!

PD: Ahora mismo no puedo responder los reviews pero los leí y les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por su opinión porque me ayudó bastante a seguir adelante

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"Una vida marcada con dolor, es una vida llena de odio"_

Como todas las mañanas, Hinata se preparó para ir a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei quién la entrenaba desde hacía tiempo. Ella se colocó las sandalias ninjas y se miró al espejo. Había cambiado físicamente en estos años, tenía el pelo largo un poco más de los hombros y había tomado una tonalidad azulada brillante. Sonrió, estaba feliz por su progreso.

La relación con su familia seguía igual o peor, ya casi no hablaba con nadie de ellos. Su padre solo la llamaba para que entregara algún pergamino en caso de que sus sirvientes no pudieran. Bajó las escaleras y desayunó rápidamente pues estaba llegando un poco tarde a su entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei aunque en realidad no importaba porque su mismo sensei llegaba muy tarde.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento recordó cuando por fin dominó Hakke Kusho, una complicada técnica del Clan Hyuga. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma por ese logro. Sorprendentemente, Kakashi Hatake había llegado temprano.

− Sensei, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó Hinata confundida

− ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – respondió Kakashi indignado – soy tu sensei desde hace años

− Bueno pues como usted sabrá, nunca llega temprano ni mucho menos puntual – contestó Hinata rodando los ojos

− Me atrapaste – admitió el ninja – vengo a decirte que hoy no podremos entrenar porque tengo un asunto que atender – explicó Kakashi guardando su libro naranja y observando a su alumna

− ¿Qué? ¿No puede hacerlo más tarde? – suspiró Hinata

− No, es muy importante – respondió Kakashi – pero suerte con la colocación de equipos genin

− Aaa sí – fingió una sonrisa

− ¿Por qué esa cara?

− Es que no me llevo con nadie del salón – dijo Hinata mirando hacia otro lado

− Te sorprenderás de lo bien que puedes llevarte – sonrió Kakashi ignorando la mirada sospechosa de Hinata – bueno, ya me voy. ¡Sayonara! – se despidió desapareciendo en una bola de humo

Hinata miró el lugar en donde su sensei desapareció y se encogió de hombros recogiendo su bolso. Como no había entrenamiento decidió ir directamente a la Academia por más que no hubiera nadie allí.

En el camino se cruzó con los aldeanos del pueblo que a tempranas horas del día estaban abriendo sus comercios y vendiendo sus mercancías sobre la vereda. Las señoras mayores barrían las veredas dejándolas impecables.

Al llegar a la Academia, como suponía estaba desierta pues no eran horarios normales de asistencia. Acomodó su bolso nuevamente en su hombro y procedió a caminar entre los pasillos hasta que llegó a su aula donde había asistido por años. Abrió la puerta corrediza y suspiró cansinamente.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una voz masculina

− ¡¿Eh?! – saltó asustada Hinata y vio que era Sasuke – no tengo nada para hacer así que vine directo aquí – respondió

− Hn

Hinata rodó los ojos por décima quinta vez en el día. La actitud de Sasuke a veces la desquiciaba, no tenía idea el porqué de su actitud. Tenía entendido que su hermano Itachi estaba muy metido en la organización Anbu y no pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia y quizás eso era el causante de su actitud aunque no sabía con certeza.

Ella intentó muchas veces saber qué le pasaba y él la rechazaba diciendo que no la necesitaba y que tampoco era su amiga. Fueron tantas veces que la rechazó que finalmente se rindió pues insistiéndole no le diría nada.

Suspirando tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre, unos asientos detrás de Sasuke. Bostezó somnolienta, quizás una pequeña siesta no haría mal.

 **Horas más tarde**

Hinata parpadeó confundida al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeras femeninas. Era un grito de horror. Ella buscó por el salón el causante de esos horribles gritos. Fueron Naruto y Sasuke. Ambos se estaban besando. Sin poder evitarlo, Hinata comenzó a reírse fuertemente. Algunos la miraron extrañados, era raro que viniera de Hinata.

− ¡Hinata-chan! ¡No te rías! – gritó Naruto indignado

− Gomen – murmuró Hinata avergonzada

En ese momento, Iruka Umino ingresó a la habitación y procedió a calmar a su clase para dar a conocer los equipos genin.

Luego de un emotivo discurso por parte de Iruka que les explicaba lo feliz que estaba de que se hubieran egresado, de cómo serían las próximas aventuras y los peligros del mundo shinobi.

− Ahora son genin, el primer nivel ninja – comenzó Iruka – y todos los genin serán agrupados en equipos de tres integrantes – Hinata lo miró atentamente – cada equipo será encabezado por un jounin o sea un ninja de élite. Queremos que cada equipo esté balanceado en fuerza y habilidades, en eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos – tomó una hoja – ahora enunciaré los equipos – Hinata escuchó con atención para saber su equipo

Después de unos minutos, Iruka finalmente nombró su nombre.

− Equipo siete, Naruto Uzumaki – este levantó la cabeza – Sasuke Uchiha – el joven de pelo negro miró estoicamente a su sensei – y Hinata Hyuga – ella palmeó su frente

La mente de Hinata comenzó a divagar sobre el equipo que le tocó. Sinceramente, tendrían mucho trabajo por delante para que juntos fueran un equipo mínimamente decente. Ella miró a Naruto, estaba gritándole a Sasuke quién sabe qué y alborotando todo a su alrededor. Luego desvió su mirada a Sasuke que estaba ignorando con calma lo que Naruto le gritaba pero podía ver un destello de molestia en sus ojos.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca, miró hacia atrás y vio a Sakura e Ino mirarla con furia. ¿Por qué la miraban así? Nunca les había hecho nada, esperen… Sí, exacto. El problema es que estaba en el mismo equipo que Sasuke Uchiha tanto que ahora además de estar en su equipo se acababa de ganar el odio colectivo de todas las féminas admiradoras del emo.

− Bueno, pueden salir a almorzar – informó Iruka

Hinata parpadeó, no había escuchado los demás equipos. Tenía que quitarse esa costumbre de perderse en sus pensamientos.

Luego de que Iruka-sensei informara que era hora del almuerzo, ella se giró hacia sus compañeros dispuesta a tener un almuerzo para conocerlos mejor pero se dio cuenta de que se habían ido cada uno por su lado. Rodó los ojos, ya habían empezado mal.

 **Después de tres horas**

Cuando la hora del almuerzo había pasado, Hinata no se molestó en volver al aula sino que se quedó en la terraza de la Academia recostada sobre los escalones. No estaba preocupada porque sentía el chakra de sus compañeros en el salón y además su sensei no había llegado. Que su sensei todavía no haya llegado le recordaba a cierto alguien.

− Con que aquí estabas, Hinata – sonrió Kakashi a través de su máscara

− ¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamó Hinata sorprendida – ¿usted será nuestro sensei? – preguntó

− Pensé que era bastante obvio – dijo Kakashi rascándose el cuello – pero si quieres una respuesta concreta es sí

− ¡Genial! – saltó Hinata felizmente

Naruto y Sasuke no podían creer que su compañera conociera a ese ninja extraño. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Hinata era un tanto extraña.

− Muy bien, preséntense – dijo Kakashi apoyándose en el barandal – de uno en uno

− ¿Presentarnos, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido – ¿qué se supone que debamos decir?

− Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos – sugirió el sensei – cosas así

− ¿Por qué no nos da un ejemplo? ¡Presentese usted! – exclamó Naruto

− ¿Yo? Mm, soy Kakashi Hatake – comenzó el sensei – las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan… no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso – Hinata sonrió y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos – mis sueños para el futuro… mm, nunca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos

− Eso fue totalmente inútil, lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre – murmuró Naruto en secreto

− Tú, el rubio con ropa naranja tú primero – dijo Kakashi acomodándose nuevamente en el barandal

− ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Me gusta la ramen instantánea en tazón, y realmente me gusta la ramen! ¡Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón con ramen! ¡Mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos! – exclamó Naruto tocando su banda ninja – ¡Y mi sueño para el futuro es seguir los pasos de tou-san y convertirme en Hokage al igual que él!

− Ah, muy bien – asintió Kakashi – siguiente – fijó su mirada en Sasuke

− Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en específico – comenzó el muchacho – mi pasatiempo es entrenar con mi hermano Itachi y mi sueño es convertirme en capitán anbu

− Bien – asintió nuevamente Kakashi – ahora tu – miró a Hinata

− Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, me gusta entrenar, leer y pasar tiempo con mi hermana Hanabi – miró el cielo con nostalgia – no me gustan las peleas, el odio y la venganza – miró a su sensei – mi pasatiempo es entrenar con cierta persona – Kakashi sonrió levemente – y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en la primera mujer Hokage – explicó con calma, Naruto la miró y estuvo a punto de replicar

− Muy bien, cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propios pensamientos – interrumpió Kakashi – tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana pero antes de hablarles de esto, es mi deber hablar con el líder del Clan de cada de uno de ustedes para explicar ciertas pautas por lo tanto me acompañarán

Kakashi dio media vuelta y con una seña ordenó a sus alumnos seguirlos hacia el primer compuesto. Suspiró, esperaba que fuera la última vez que hacía esto.

 **Clan Namikaze/Uzumaki**

El equipo siete dirigido por Kakashi estaba de pie en la puerta de la casa de Naruto esperando a que alguien abriera.

− ¡Kaa-chan! ¡Abre la puerta! – gritó Naruto desde afuera

− ¡Ya voy! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono! – regañó Kushina al abrir la puerta

− Kushina-san, no tengo mucho tiempo pero a partir de ahora Naruto es parte de un equipo genin y quería asegurarme de que usted esté de acuerdo a lo que esto implica – dijo Kakashi sin más sabiendo que Kushina entendería

− Por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo y sé lo que implica – asintió Kushina ajustando su delantal – su vida como ninja corre peligro en cada misión y desde pequeño él lo sabe

− Hai

Sin más, los cuatro se retiraron dirigiéndose hacia el tan famoso Compuesto Uchiha.

 **Clan Uchiha**

Al llegar al Compuesto, los tres genin captaron la atención de los miembros Uchiha. Lo llamativo era ver el hijo de Yondaime Hokage en un equipo con un Uchiha debido a que todavía había conflictos resolviéndose. Luego fue la presencia de una Hyuga porque desde tiempos ancestrales entre el Clan Hyuga y Clan Uchiha hubo cierta tensión por los kekkei genkai que estos poseían y cuál era más fuerte.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa principal en donde fueron recibidos por Itachi Uchiha.

− Buenas tardes – saludó Kakashi – vengo a hablar con Fugaku Uchiha

− Tiempo sin verte, Kakashi – sonrió Itachi levemente – pasa, mi padre está en su despacho

Los cuatro entraron en la casa dejando sus sandalias ninja en la entrada, se dirigieron hacia el despacho guiados por Itachi.

− Kakashi, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Fugaku educadamente

− Uchiha-san, vengo a confirmar si usted está de acuerdo con que su hijo menor Sasuke Uchiha se convierta en genin – explicó Kakashi – porque siendo de un Clan Noble es posible que sea necesario después para asuntos internos de Clan – Fugaku lo miró fijamente – esto es solo una formalidad que estoy obligado a hacer cuando tengo alumnos provenientes de Clanes Nobles

− Por supuesto, Kakashi – asintió Fugaku – estoy de acuerdo con que Sasuke se convierta en genin y siga su carrera ninja

− Está bien, gracias por su tiempo

Luego de ello, solo quedaba visitar el Clan Hyuga. Hinata se removió inquietamente, no sabía que sucedería. Incluía al líder del Clan por ende su padre y sabía perfectamente que nada bueno saldría de eso.

 **Clan Hyuga**

El equipo siete y su sensei fueron recibidos cortésmente por los guardias y los hicieron pasar hacia donde estaba Hiashi Hyuga. Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Hinata, rogaba que no la tratara mal enfrente de sus compañeros. Sería frustrante.

− Lo lamento, solo puede pasar Kakashi Hatake – informó Ko

− Está bien – asintió Kakashi pasando a la sala de entrenamientos

Hinata se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba en plena sesión de entrenamiento junto a su hermana Hanabi. Miró a sus compañeros y vio que estaban confundidos porque no les permitieron entrar pero se podía escuchar claramente lo que hablaban allí dentro.

− Levántate, Hanabi – ordenó Hiashi al verla caer en su último movimiento

− Hinata, quedará a mi cargo a partir de hoy – comenzó a hablar el ninja – pero ¿están seguros? Hinata es la hermana de la sucesora del Clan Hyuga y si algo le sucediera a dicha heredera y Hinata es herida en batalla no podría ocupar su lugar, como sabrá trabajando como genin siempre se está cerca de la muerte

− Haz lo que gustes – cortó Hiashi – si no es capaz de vencer a Hanabi, que tiene cinco años menos que ella, el Clan Hyuga no la necesita – sentenció severamente dando a entender que su muerte no influiría en sus vidas - ¿Eso es todo? Pues márchate, no estorbes – dijo más para Hinata que estaba afuera

− Hai – respondió Kakashi

Hinata junto a su equipo esperaban a su sensei pero debido a la corta distancia habían escuchado cada palabra de Hiashi Hyuga. Mientras su padre decía esas palabras hirientes ella cerró sus ojos suavemente. Naruto al verla pensó que iba a llorar y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su brazo en forma de consuelo, ella abrió los ojos con un brillo feroz y una determinación nueva. Él se sorprendió pero sonrió. Sasuke debía admitir que sentía un poco de compasión, sus padres eran parecidos pero la diferencia radicaba en que Fugaku lo ignoraba y tenía a su madre como apoyo pero Hiashi la despreciaba y no sentía el chakra de ninguna mujer viviendo en la casa principal además de Hanabi y Hinata.

− Sigamos, Hanabi – se escuchó desde afuera

− Hai

Al salir, Kakashi apoyó suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata y revolvió levemente sus cabellos azulados. Hinata agradecía la muestra de cariño pero sabía que estaba sola en su camino de hacerse más fuerte.

El equipo siete finalmente se retiró del Compuesto Hyuga y fuero a un campo de entrenamiento cercano.

− Mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión mejor dicho una tarea que tendremos que hacer todos juntos – comenzó Kakashi – un ejercicio de supervivencia – explicó al ver a punto de Naruto preguntar qué sería – esto no es como su entrenamiento previo – advirtió

− ¿Y qué clase de entrenamiento es entonces, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− Si les respondo, no va a gustarles mucho – se rio el sensei – de los veintisiete graduados solo nueve serán aceptados como genin, los otro dieciocho serán rechazados y reenviados a la Academia, en otras palabras este es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas y las probabilidades de que reprueben es mínimo del sesenta y seis por ciento – finalizó

− ¡¿Qué?! – chilló Naruto mientras Hinata y Sasuke entrecerraron los ojos

− ¿Ven? Les dije que no les gustaría – suspiró

− ¡Es una locura! ¡Hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí! – se quejó Naruto moviendo los brazos – ¿Entonces qué fue el examen de graduación?

− Ah, ese solo fue un filtro para ver quiénes podrían convertirse en genin o no – respondió con calma

− ¡¿Eh?!

− Así es como es, yo decido si aprueban o no – dijo Kakashi – vayan al punto designado a las cinco de la mañana y traigan su equipo ninja. Es todo, ya pueden irse – explicó yéndose pero se volvió levemente – ah, y no desayunen o van a vomitar

Los tres ninjas miraron exasperados el lugar por donde había desaparecido su sensei. Naruto y Sasuke se fueron al instante sin mediar la mínima palabra mientras Hinata se quedó de pie en el lugar entrecerrando los ojos por donde Kakashi se había ido.

Había algo extraño en todo eso, conocía las actitudes de ese shinobi y algo no le cuadraba. Sin perder tiempo, ella activó su Byakugan y lo vio a dos cuadras de la Torre Hokage. Sonrió, le sacaría información.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, lamento mucho haber tardado cuatro meses en actualizar. El problema fue que tuve una especie de bloqueo y no sabía que rumbo tomar con la historia pero afortunadamente encontré la inspiración y el mejor camino para el fic.

¡Disfruten!

 **Rin-nisan:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que te guste este capítulo. :D

 **Patri26:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te guste el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **PhoebeHDA:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia, me alegra que te guste el fic. ¡Saludos!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Agradezco tu consejo, la verdad es que nunca le quitaría a Naruto el papel protagónico. Él sigue siendo el protagonista. Con respecto a la profecía, es en realidad una profecía diferente que verás más adelante. En este fic, el Clan Uchiha nunca fue masacrado pero las tensiones entre el clan y la aldea siguen presentes. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, ¡Saludos!

 **Flor-VIB412:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic :3 Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **SailorNeoQueen:** ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo!

 **shiro5580:** ¡Gracias por comentar! El trío que sugieres es interesante, de hecho me gusta. ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, ¡Saludos!

 **Atykka:** ¡Thanks for comment! I'm glad that you like the story :3

 **Gaara del desierto17:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia. ¡Saludos! ¡Y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze:** ¡Gracias! De verdad lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo, no voy a dejar la historia y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te guste el fic :3 Lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **:** ¡Gracias! El momento en que le de su merecido a Hiashi llegará jajaja ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

 **Vico888:** ¡Gracias! Qué bien que te haya interesado el fic, lamento la tardanza. No dejaré la historia, es una promesa. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"La vida te pondrá obstáculos pero los límites los pones tú"_

Hinata suspiró con desánimo mientras colgaba un bolso en su hombro. Hoy era un día importante porque su equipo y ella harían el examen de supervivencia para convertirse en ninjas. Por supuesto que persiguió a Kakashi durante todo el día anterior, intentó convencerlo de que le diera información sobre la prueba. Incluso intento extorsionarlo simulando prender fuego su libro Icha Icha Paradise, pero desafortunadamente nada funcionó.

La niña bajó las escaleras y estuvo a punto de irse hacia el campo de entrenamiento pero recordó que según Kakashi, ninguno debía desayunar. Hinata se detuvo en el umbral de la salida y decidió dirigirse hacia la cocina. Estando allí, cogió una manzana con recelo. Observó la fruta con atención y frunció el ceño. La orden de no desayunar no tenía sentido ya que no tendrían energía para realizar la evaluación y además no se imaginaba a su equipo vomitando. Hinata amplió los ojos dándose cuenta de la trampa, su sensei no quería que desayunaran para que no tuvieran energía y por supuesto sería una desventaja para ellos. Sin esperar más, Hinata tomó otras dos manzanas para sus compañeros. Algo le decía que no habían desayunado. La joven miró la hora y estaba diez minutos atrasada. Al instante, se dirigió corriendo al campo de entrenamiento.

Al llegar, Hinata se encontró con Sasuke y Naruto de pie en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Sin aliento, se posicionó junto ellos.

− Llegas tarde – habló Sasuke

− ¿Kakashi-sensei está aquí? – preguntó Hinata mirando a su alrededor

− No

− Entonces no llegué tarde – respondió Hinata con cierta valentía

− Hn

Sasuke decidió ignorar a sus compañeros hasta que su sensei llegara. Naruto bostezaba a cada rato quejándose de haberse levantado a la madrugada. Hinata miraba a ambos pensativamente hasta que recordó sobre la trampa de Kakashi.

− Oigan, ¿ustedes han desayunado? – preguntó Hinata seriamente

− No – respondió Sasuke levantando una ceja

− No, dattebayo – negó Naruto – ¿y tú?

− Sí, he comido una manzana – respondió la niña

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡Kakashi-sensei dijo que no desayunaramos nada! – chilló Naruto

− Naruto, piensa dos segundos – cortó Hinata preocupada por su equipo – un ninja necesita de energía siempre, para estar fuertes y con chakra – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos – esa excusa de que no desayunáramos para que no vomitemos no tiene sentido, un ninja necesita energía. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo vomitar si vemos algo asqueroso?

− Hinata tiene razón – afirmó Sasuke entendiendo su punto de vista

− Y es por eso que les traje esto – comentó Hinata sacando de su bolso dos manzanas – aquí tienen, coman antes de que sensei llegue – les lanzó una manzana a cada uno

− ¡Gracias, dattebayo! – agradeció Naruto

− Hn

− De nada – sonrió Hinata un poco sonrosada

Los chicos desayunaron las jugosas manzanas mientras Hinata admiraba el hermoso terreno donde realizarían la prueba. Las horas pasaban y Kakashi no llegaba. Hora tras hora avanzaba, el sol iluminaba cada vez más el territorio.

Finalmente, Kakashi llegó a las diez de la mañana caminando muy tranquilo. Cuando llegó a donde sus alumnos estaban, sonrió con timidez.

− Buenos días a todos, ¿listos para su primer día? – saludó Kakashi sobándose el cuello

− ¡Oiga! ¡Llegó tarde, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto indignado

− Un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino así que tuve que tomar el sendero más largo – se excusó Kakashi rápidamente – bien, vamos a comenzar – caminó hacia unos postes medianos y coloco sobre el poste del medio un reloj – está puesto para el mediodía, su misión es muy sencilla – sacó de su bolsillo dos cascabeles – tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles antes del mediodía, de eso se trata todo – continuó – si no han logrado quitármelos al mediodía se irán sin almuerzo - Naruto se quejó ruidosamente – y se quedarán atados a esos postes mientras me como el almuerzo frente a ustedes

De repente, Hinata dejó de escuchar el discurso de su sensei. Solo veía su boca moverse emitiendo palabras que, para ella en ese momento, no se escuchaban. Ella no podía moverse, sentía que estaba en una nube. O como si fuera un espectador observando una escena.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era una trampa. La imagen de los cascabeles destelló en su mente. Eran dos cascabeles y ellos eran tres personas. Faltaba un cascabel por lo que generaría un problema en su equipo. Alguien no se convertiría en ninja.

Una aldea shinobi trabajaba en equipo, desde los más grandes hasta los más pequeños trabajaban en equipo de distintas categorías. Entonces, ¿por qué alguien no podía convertirse en ninja por un sensei que ordenaba que le quiten dos cascabeles? El verdadero objetivo del examen era romper las reglas que el sensei ordenaba y todos juntos luchar por los cascabeles porque después de todo la unión es la fuerza. Y lo más importante, los shinobi trabajan en equipo. En cualquier lugar y circunstancia.

En ese momento, Hinata salió de su extraño letargo al sentir la intención de ataque de Naruto. No tenía idea por qué Naruto quería atacar a Kakashi-sensei pero de igual manera lo detuvo tomándolo del cuello de su mono naranja. Sasuke ya estaba en posición de ataque al ver las intenciones de Naruto pero se sorprendió al ver que Hinata lo había detenido.

Naruto miró con confusión a su compañera. Aprovechando el momento, Hinata tomó a Sasuke del brazo y arrastró velozmente a ambos muchachos a un escondite. Kakashi parpadeó ante la extraña situación y luego sonrió levemente.

− ¡Comiencen! – gritó Kakashi al aire para que sus alumnos lo escucharan

Sasuke se soltó bruscamente de Hinata cuando finalmente llegaron a un árbol, que los ocultaba bastante bien. Naruto se tambaleó un poco mareado.

− ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Hinata? – preguntó Sasuke con enojo

− Tenemos que trabajar en equipo, solo así podremos convertirnos oficialmente en ninjas – explicó Hinata apresuradamente

− Pero solo hay dos cascabeles, dattebayo – dijo Naruto – uno de nosotros no se convertirá en ninja

− ¡No! – exclamó Hinata pero luego se sonrojo – es otra trampa al igual que el desayuno, los equipos genin funcionan con tres miembros y no solo los genin, también los demás rangos – Sasuke la miró con atención – tenemos que dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y trabajar en equipo. Solo así pasaremos la prueba – finalizó

− Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que Sasuke me supere – dijo Naruto serio – además, ustedes me pueden estar tendiendo una trampa – entrecerró los ojos a sus compañeros

− E-eso es lo que Kakashi-sensei quiere que creas – replicó Hinata un poco herida por la desconfianza

− No importa, conseguiré un cascabel – afirmó Naruto saltando a un árbol y desapareciendo entre las sombras

− ¿Y tú qué dices, Sasuke? – preguntó Hinata

− Soy un Uchiha y puedo conseguir un cascabel por mi cuenta – respondió Sasuke para luego irse en dirección contraria a Naruto

Hinata miró el lugar donde sus compañeros habían estado de pie. No podía creer que desconfiaran de ella y que fueran tan egoístas.

− Malditos estúpidos orgullosos – insultó Hinata por primera vez en su vida

Su razonamiento era bastante simple basándose en la ideología ancestral de la aldea. Hinata apretó los puños con enojo, les iba a demostrar cuán equivocados estaban. Ella conseguiría uno de esos cascabeles. Activó su Byakugan y corrió en busca de su sensei.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido al ver a su alumna llevarse a sus compañeros a un escondite. Por supuesto que los localizó rápidamente pero además de eso, analizó sus chakras. Al principio los tres estaban juntos pero luego Naruto se fue y unos segundos después Sasuke también se fue en otra dirección. Solo quedaba Hinata allí, su chakra estaba alterado y abrumado.

Media hora más tarde, Hinata pudo localizar a su sensei en el gran campo de entrenamiento. Se dirigió hacia él rápidamente.

− Hinata, veo que estás sola – comentó Kakashi leyendo su libro

− Hai – asintió Hinata

− Esos chicos están demasiados centrados en sí mismos, ¿o me equivoco? – cuestionó Kakashi levantando la vista del libro para mirarla

− Estás en lo correcto, sensei – respondió Hinata tomando posición de ataque

− Veo que vas a atacarme – afirmó Kakashi observándola con cuidado – entonces tendré que dejar mi preciada lectura para más tarde – dijo cerrando y guardando su libro Icha Icha Paradise – aunque en realidad al ser tu sensei desde hace años conozco muy bien tus técnicas

− Eso es lo que crees – sonrió Hinata levemente por la adrenalina de un combate real

Al instante, Hinata lanzó varios kunai hacia Kakashi que los evitó con facilidad. Sin dejarlo descansar, lanzó un par de shuriken. Comenzaron una ardua batalla de taijutsu. Hinata utilizaba su puño suave como ataque mientras Kakashi cancelaba cada golpe hábilmente.

Un tanto frustrada, Hinata decidió subir de nivel. Ella tomó una posición un poco diferente y comenzó a realizar velozmente la técnica Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro palmas. Al ser una poderosa técnica Hyuga, Kakashi no pudo evitar algunos golpes por lo tanto ciertos puntos de su red de chakra fueron bloqueados. Kakashi se alejó dando un salto hacia atrás respirando con dificultad. Hinata no le dio descanso y realizó un clon de sombra de ella.

La joven tomó una posición desconocida para Kakashi. Con su Byakugan activado, cerró sus ojos y mostró su palma hacia Kakashi mientras su clon de sombra se posicionaba a su lado. Chakra desbordaba de ella, Kakashi levantó su banda para observar con su ojo izquierdo la técnica. En su ojo izquierda poseía el Sharingan y a través de él, pudo ver una gran red de chakra alrededor de Hinata. Eran hilos de chakra cuidadosamente enlazados a su alrededor formando una especia de cúpula.

Finalmente, Hinata se concentró lo suficiente para llevar a cabo la técnica recién desarrollada. Su clon de sombra comenzó a realizar la técnica Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas mientras ella giraba expulsando chakra junto a sus hilos que la protegían. Ambas técnicas combinaban eran una defensa y ataque mortal de gran alcance. Kakashi miró con sorpresa aquella técnica que su alumna estaba utilizando.

\- ¡Hyūga: Daikaiten! – exclamó Hinata

Kakashi vio cómo una gran esfera parecida a la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas la envolvía protegiéndola que sumado a la técnica de Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas la convertía en una técnica de defensa y ataque. El jutsu era de corto alcance pero sin duda al acercarse podría ocasionar una muerte segura. El jutsu que Hinata había creado era peligroso.

Pero de repente la esfera se esfumó junto al clon de sombra. Hinata cayó al suelo desmayada. Kakashi dedujo que se desmayó por falta de chakra. A pocos metros, Naruto había observado todo el intercambio y estaba sorprendido por la calidad de chakra de su compañera.

Las horas pasaban, Naruto había intentado quitarle un cascabel a Kakashi con ayuda de sus miles de clones de sombra pero fracasó. También intentó almorzar unos bentos sospechosamente al alcance de cualquiera pero resultó ser una trampa. Sasuke también quiso quitarle un cascabel a Kakashi y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo pero la experiencia y habilidad de su sensei fueron mejores. El joven demostró su habilidad con el elemento Katon y taijutsu Uchiha pero igualmente fracasó por pocos centímetros de haber conseguido el cascabel.

Cuando Hinata despertó, Naruto estaba atado a un poste y Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado mirando a su sensei. Kakashi estaba frente a ellos mirándolos amenazadoramente mientras sus almuerzos estaban colocados en el suelo.

− Mm, sus estómagos están rugiendo eso es muy malo – señaló Kakashi – ah, por cierto con respecto a este examen he decidido no regresar a ninguno de ustedes a la Academia – Naruto comenzó a festejar felizmente hasta que Kakashi continuó – eso significa que los tres quedan expulsados permanentemente del programa ninja

− ¡¿Expulsarnos del programa?! ¡Así nunca podremos ser ninjas, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto enojado – ¡Usted dijo que si no podíamos quitarle los cascabeles nos regresaría a la Academia! ¡No puede cambiar de opinión y botarnos así!

− Porque ustedes no piensan como ninja, ustedes piensan como tres niños mimados – sentenció Kakashi causando una gran furia a Sasuke

Sin poder soportar más, Sasuke atacó a Kakashi pero este lo derribó fácilmente. Lo colocó boca abajo al suelo y puso su pie sobre su espalda mientras torcía su brazo derecho.

− ¿Tú crees que todo es por ti? – le preguntó Kakashi y luego miró a los otros dos – ustedes no saben lo que significa ser un ninja, ustedes creen que es un juego ¿no? – los miró intensamente – ¿por qué creen que los pusieron en equipo? ¿han considerado esa pregunta tan solo por un momento? – cuestionó Kakashi exasperado

− ¡Sí, lo hemos hecho! – exclamó Hinata – de eso se trata el examen, del trabajo en equipo

− ¿Ah, sí? Pues no se nota para nada el trabajo en equipo

− Les expliqué e intenté hacerles comprender el verdadero significado pero… – la voz de Hinata se apagó

− ¿Pero? – preguntó Kakashi instando a que continuara

− No le dieron importancia a lo que dije, desconfiaron de mí y se fueron por su cuenta – finalizó Hinata

− Qué lástima – suspiró Kakashi – si los tres hubieran venido hacia mí tal vez pudieran habérmelos quitado pero ya no importa, se acabó

− Pero habiendo dos cascabeles hubiera creado conflictos entre nosotros, dattebayo – comentó Naruto reflexionando

− Ese era el chiste, se supone que dejaríamos nuestras diferencias de lado y pondríamos al equipo como prioridad – replicó Hinata un tanto ofendida

− Ya no importa – negó Kakashi decepcionado – Hinata, tú intentaste trabajar en equipo pero al primer rechazo lo diste por perdido, tendrías que haber insistido y no irte por tu cuenta – la niña miró el suelo avergonzada – Naruto, tú hiciste todo solo, absolutamente todo – continuó el ninja bajo la mirada pasmada de Naruto – y en cuanto a ti Sasuke, tú crees que los otros no te llegan ni hasta los tobillos. Eres tan arrogante, las misiones ninjas se llevan a cabo con trabajo en equipo y por supuesto que se necesitan habilidades pero el trabajo en equipo es el más esencial, cada shinobi entiende esto. Cuando los individuos se ponen por encima de los equipos, esto solo puede generar fracaso y muerte – Kakashi sacó un kunai y lo apretó al cuello de Sasuke – por ejemplo ahora, ¡Hinata mata a Naruto ahora o Sasuke morirá! – amenazó con voz tenebrosa

− ¡Aaaa! – gritó Naruto asustado mirando a Hinata que estaba sorprendida

− Eso es lo que pasa en una misión – explicó Kakashi quitando el kunai

− Eso fue muy tétrico – comentó Hinata

− El enemigo toma un rehén, tú tienes que tomar una decisión imposible y alguien va a terminar muerto – continuó Kakashi girando el kunai sobre su dedo índice – en cada misión tu vida está en riesgo, ¿ven esta piedra y los nombres que tienen grabados? – preguntó al grupo – todos son ninjas que fueron nombrados héroes de esta aldea

− ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora lo sé! ¡Voy a poner mi nombre en esa piedra! ¡No voy a vivir y morir para nada como un perro! ¡Voy a convertirme en un héroe, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto atado al poste

− Ellos son un tipo especial de héroes – dijo Kakashi

− Oiga, ¿y qué tipo de héroes son ellos? – preguntó Naruto aún emocionado

− Todos son muertos en combate – respondió Hinata con tristeza – significa que murieron defendiendo a la aldea

− Oh – suspiró Naruto

− Esta es una piedra memorial, los nombres de mis amigos más cercanos están grabados aquí – habló Kakashi mirando la piedra fijamente – está bien, voy a darles otra oportunidad – dijo de repente – pero va a ser mucho más difícil para ustedes, tendrán tres horas para conseguir un cascabel – los miró intensamente – coman su almuerzo ahora pero Naruto no comerá nada, es tu castigo por romper las reglas y tratar de comer por tu lado – le dijo al niño – si alguien intenta alimentarlo, esa persona pierde inmediatamente, yo hago las reglas y ustedes las siguen ¿entienden? – el equipo asintió y Kakashi se esfumó

Luego de que Kakashi se fuera, Hinata y Sasuke comenzaron a comer su almuerzo mientras Naruto los observaba casi babeando. El estómago de Naruto rugió con fuerza llamando su atención.

− ¡No hay problema! ¡Yo puedo estar días sin comer! – exclamó Naruto intentando ignorar su hambre

− Come – dijo Hinata tendiéndole su bento – tenemos que conseguir los cascabeles en equipo y si tú tienes hambre estarás débil, debes tener energía – explicó la joven

− Tiene razón, ten – asintió Sasuke dándole su comida también – si tienes hambre, nos perjudicas y pones en peligro la misión

− Bueno, gracias – agradeció Naruto alegremente – no puedo comer, estoy atado – dijo un poco sonrosado

− Está bien, te daré de comer – dijo Hinata sonrojada

− Dense prisa, él volverá en cualquier momento – comentó Sasuke mirando a todos lados

Cuando Hinata le dio varios bocados de comida, Kakashi hizo su aparición con una temática tenebrosa y de terror. Grandes nubes grises se formaron en el cielo dando un ambiente terrorífico.

− ¡Tú! – gritó Kakashi señalando a Hinata – rompieron las reglas, espero que estén listos para sufrir las consecuencias – añadió con voz oscura e hizo unos sellos haciendo que las nubes sean más oscuras – ¿alguna última palabra?

− Pero usted dijo que… - comenzó Naruto asustado

− ¿Sí?

− ¡Usted dijo que nosotros éramos tres! ¡Y es por eso que Hinata y… - exclamó Naruto para luego mirar a Sasuke en ayuda

− Estamos juntos en este equipo y vamos a hacerlo juntos – afirmó Sasuke mirando a Kakashi

− Así es, le dimos de comer porque los tres somos uno mismo – asintió Hinata

− ¡Sí, sí! ¡Es cierto, dattebayo!

− Los tres son uno mismo, ¿esa es su justificación? – les preguntó Kakashi, el equipo lo miró fijamente – están aprobados

− ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo que estamos aprobados? – preguntó Naruto confundido

− Son el primer equipo en la historia que apruebo, los otros hacían exactamente lo que les decía y caían en cada una de mis trampas – explicó Kakashi – no pensaban por sí mismos, un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción – miró al equipo seriamente – en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, es cierto pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria – finalizó dramáticamente

− Él es tan genial – suspiró Naruto con los ojos aguados

− Lo es – asintió Hinata con una sonrisa

− El ejercicio acabó, los tres aprobaron – sonrió Kakashi – ¡El equipo siete comienza su primera misión mañana! – exclamó levantando el pulgar

− ¡Lo logré! ¡Soy un ninja! – festejó Naruto atado al poste

− Vámonos a casa – Kakashi comenzó a retirarse del lugar acompañado de Sasuke

− ¡Oigan se les olvido desatarme! – gritó Naruto frustrado

− Oye, estoy aquí no grites – dijo Hinata con mala cara por los gritos – listo – informó desatando el último nudo de soga

− ¡Gracias, dattebayo! – agradeció Naruto para luego irse corriendo

Luego de que todos se fueran, Hinata decidió quedarse en el campo de entrenamiento observando el atardecer. El cielo había tomado una preciosa escala de colores anaranjados, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a la niña. La escena era similar cuando su antigua sensei Midori y ella habían admirado el atardecer juntas el día previo a su muerte.

Hinata miró hacia la Piedra Memorial y se preguntó cuántos ninjas habían dado su vida por la aldea, por sus amigos y por aquellos que amaban. Seguramente que innumerables shinobi. De repente pensó en lo sucedido en el día, por supuesto que ella estaba feliz de haber aprobado el examen pero tristemente no tenía a nadie con quien compartir la noticia. Eso la hacía sentir triste.

La niña decidió ir a visitar el cementerio. Al llegar, no había nadie. Solo estaba ella y las miles de tumbas. Se dirigió hacia una tumba en específico. Cuando llegó a la tumba, miró el nombre que la identificaba. Midori Kobayashi. Sonrió levemente recordando el tiempo junto a ella. Había sido muy feliz con su compañía.

− Midori-sensei, hoy me he convertido en ninja – habló Hinata mirando la tumba – pertenezco al equipo siete junto a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, y mi sensei es Kakashi Hatake – sonrió

Después de una hora de charla, Hinata se despidió y se fue a su casa. Ya era tarde, la hora de la cena. Al llegar al Compuesto Hyuga, su padre y hermana estaban cenando. Ninguno le prestó atención, Hinata no tenía hambre por lo tanto decidió subir a su habitación. Estando allí, se sentó junto a la ventana donde tenía plena vista de la aldea, compuesto y patio de su casa.

Hinata realmente extrañaba a su madre, si estuviera viva le hubiera contado sus logros. De repente, pensó en su sensei, en Naruto y Sasuke. Eran un equipo. Sonrió levemente, quizás no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores!


End file.
